Fairytale
by bunniPOP
Summary: All her life, Sakura dreamed of marrying for love sometime in the future. Touya suggested when she was fifty, but who cares about him? Only she didn't expect the future to be coming THIS soon ... and that she'd be marrying for money. Based on Goong.
1. Problems Ensue

**FAIRYTALE**

**Genre**: Romance/Drama/Humor

**Rating**: T

**Summary**: A girl. A guy. Twenty-first century. An arranged marriage. [based on Goong.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own CCS or Goong or Kodocha.

* * *

**i****. Problems Ensue**

"Please, Sakura!"

"No!"

"I don't see why you can't take it!" Tomoyo pleaded with Sakura, practically on all fours. "We're family, after all!"

Sakura, although grateful for her best friend's generosity, declined the check once more. "How many times do I have to tell you, Tomoyo? I appreciate it, I really do, but –"

"– but you prefer to work your ass off nine hours a day at school, and another five hours after that?" Tomoyo sighed, putting the check back in her bag. "Alright, alright, I get it. But you do know that if you have any problems, just ask. That's what I'm here for."

"What, a piggy bank?"

Tomoyo glared at her, and Sakura grinned. "'Cause I think you resemble one a lot, you know."

Ignoring the comment, Tomoyo stared impassively ahead, trying to keep up with Sakura's pace. She knew her rich friend could have a limo pick her up every day after school, but Tomoyo had thought it was unfair that she could have almost anything at a snap of her fingers while Sakura and her family had financial problems. After Sakura refused to take on Tomoyo's offer for limo rides every day ("It's only a twenty minute walk! Besides," Sakura said, "less cars, less pollution, more polar bears. Right?"), Tomoyo decided to walk with her every day with her, to and after school, everyday.

School days, anyway.

Everyday, the same problems.

Everyday, the same story.

Everyday, the same stupid Li mansion they have to walk across, which takes up seven of those twenty minutes just to walk pass.

As they passed the huge gates, Sakura couldn't help but stop and peer inside suspiciously. "It's like ten times bigger than your place, Moyo," she judged. "What's in there? A jungle? A zoo? An amusement park with a Ferris wheel and a train that goes choo-choo?"

Tomoyo looked inside as well, trying to see pass the thick wall trees covering the building from sight. "All of them above. It looks like the same size of Canada. Think there are any moose there?"

"And a maple syrup factory, I bet," Sakura sighed, and started to walk again. "Must be nice, to have money."

Tomoyo said nothing, embarrassed. Instead, she decided to change the subject, "Have you heard about the Li kid though? No one knows much about him."

"Please," Sakura laughed, "all of those rich pretty boys are the same. He's probably watching a movie in his mini-cinema right now, soaking in a Jacuzzi with a girl or two by his side."

"…"

"No worries, no problems, and definitely no money trouble."

"…"

"He probably doesn't just have a pool in there, I bet he's got a huge pool of gold coins he can jump in every day," Sakura continued, looking over her shoulder at the never-ending wall that surrounded the mansion. "Must be uncomfortable, with all the coins sticking in his ear, in his rolls of fat he gets by lazying around everyday, in his pants, and up his –"

"RIGHT. I get the point," Tomoyo rolled her pretty amethyst eyes, and gave Sakura a playful shove. "I heard he's a bit of a bad boy, actually."

"Excuse me? And you said no one knows much about him?"

"Yeah, and who's No One? I'm Tomoyo, I know everything," she retorted, beaming a smile at her.

Sakura couldn't help but snort. "That's right, you're Tomoyo. The Tomoyo who knows about practically everything – what people do on dates, what people do on Saturday nights, what kind of popcorn people order when they go to the movies, and the Tomoyo who still refuses to admit she's got a huuuuge crush on Eriol Hiira – "

"How many times do I have to tell you, it's not that!" Tomooyo scowled, blushing hard. "They … they turn up the heaters too high at school!"

"And when it's_outside_ of the school, in the middle of a snowy day with temperatures so cold it freezes your nose hair, you somehow turn crimson red even at the sight of him?"

"I – I wore too much that day! The coat was really –"

"Whatever," Sakura laughed, clearly enjoying herself. "I know the truth."

"_Anyway_," Tomoyo continued as if they never had the conversation, "as I was saying, the Li guy is … well, not exactly your typical-rich boy."

"What, not a potato couch? No belly fat? No coins up his –"

"_No_!" Tomoyo scowled, glaring at her. "Apparently he's a pain in the ass. Especially during elementary school and junior high."

Sakura kicked an empty bottle aside, and laughed. "Ooh, a juvenile delinquent at age six? Him I'd love to meet."

"I wouldn't exactly call him a delinquent, but I heard he used to blackmail the teachers." Tomoyo paused and frowned. "I think it was something like a photo or whatever – one of the teachers that taught his class got so pissed he quit."

"I like him already," Sakura commented, smiling. "When can I meet him?"

"Are you serious?"

"I like the bad boy type," Sakura answered, winking. "Much more adventurous."

They finally reached the end of the block and past the manor. As they crossed the street, Tomoyo shook her head. "Right. Like Takeo?"

Almost tripping at the very name, Sakura groaned. "Please don't remind me."

"I thought it was pretty hilarious."

"Of course you would," Sakura glared at her. "Your only joy in life is to torture and taunt me with every mistake I made." _And staring at Eriol dreamily while thinking none of us are watching_, she thought to herself.

"Oh, so that little 'infatuation' with Takeo was a mistake, then?"

"If you don't call dating Mr. I'm-Gonna-Wrap-The-Entire-School-Building-With-Toilet-Paper a mistake, I don't know what you can call it," Sakura grimaced at the memory. "And he wasn't a bad boy, he was just plain childish."

"He was cute."

"He wanted to wrap our school in toilet paper."

"He gave you a rose every day, how romantic is that?"

"He dyed our principal's dog pink."

"He … he …"

"Running out of good things to say about him already?" Sakura smirked.

"He had a nice ass!" Tomoyo blurted out. "And you can't deny it."

"Didn't say I did," was her cool reply.

Her best friend could only shake her head. "You have the worst luck in men," she commented dryly.

"As if I haven't noticed that already?" They neared her house, coming to a halt. Sakura glanced miserably at it, thinking about what lay ahead. "I have the worst luck in everything."

Patting her back, Tomoyo gave her a small smile. "It'll all work out in the end. I promise."

"Really?"

"Of course."

"Let's make a bet."

Tomoyo blinked. "Uh, in case you've forgotten – you don't exactly have much money."

Grinning like a Cheshire cat, Sakura shook her head. "No, let's make a non-money bet."

"What's the deal, then?"

"If it really does work out," she said slowly, trying hard not to smile any more than she could, "you need to go up to Eriol and tell him."

"Tell him what?"

Sakura scowled. "Stop acting stupid! Tell him he'd look good in pink and green, why don't you!"

"Hey, not a bad idea –"

"TELL HIM YOU LIKE HIM!"

"What?!" Tomoyo gawked at her. "When I said things would work out, I –"

"It won't," Sakura stated simply. "Trust me, by the time we graduate, we'll still be living like this," she waved a hand carelessly at the house. Even though it looked warm and comforting outside, only she knew the truth within the walls. "So you won't have to worry about a thing."

"… but since you think it won't work out, why did you make this bet any way?"

Sakura paused. _Damn_, she thought, and her smile disappeared almost as quick as a light bulb going out. _And I thought I had her there! Stupid, stupid brain of mine!_

"Okay, change of plans," she quickly said. "If this really does work out within two months, you get to tell Eriol you like him. If it doesn't, you get to tell Eriol you love him and he's your knight in shining armor and he'd look good in a clown costume."

"WHAT?"

"Okay, deal!"

"Sakura! What kind of bet is that?" Tomoyo demanded, staring at her in disbelief. "What benefit will I get from it?"

"Come on, it's a win-win situation!"

"No, it's a lose-lose situation!" she retorted. "Either way, I have to actually go up to Eriol and admit –"

"AHA! You like him! That's the first time you actually admit that you really –"

"I NEVER SAID THAT!"

"Ah, but your eyes speak volumes," Sakura smiled at her and patted her shoulder. "You know that people say eyes are windows to the soul? Well, yours just screams out –"

"Yeah, it's definitely true," Tomoyo glared once again at her, hands on her hips. "I'm looking into your eyes right now, and the bright green I see reminds me of the Grinch and his evil ways."

"… whatever.," Sakura chirped, turning her back and walking to her front porch, leaving her friend in disbelief. "Bye, Tomoyo!"

"Wait –"

Sakura shut the door, blocking out what Tomoyo had to say. She sighed, leaning against the door before shouting out, "I'm home!"

"Who's there?" her brother looked over the couch where he was reading. "Oh, Sakura. Of course it's you. I thought I saw something resembling a Yeti walk by the window – OW!"

Tossing aside the pillow she whacked Touya with, she skipped into the kitchen and kissed her dad on the cheek.

"What're you doing back home so early?" her dad asked, astonished to see his daughter back so soon.

"Little pig came home to hit me," Touya mumbled, rubbing his temples. "Some sister I have."

"Sister? Me?" Sakura raised an eyebrow at him, pulling out a stool and sitting on it. "I'm too cute to be related to you," she said sweetly, batting her eyelashes at him.

"Please don't make me laugh, Yeti."

"I love you too, brother dear." Sakura turned to her father, who was still waiting for a reply, "Came back for a ten minute rest, then I'll head off to the restaurant."

"Ten minute rest? Your shift starts in five minutes," Touya scowled. "No wonder you're always late at everything."

"No I'm not! Look at my watch – see, still got fifteen minutes left."

"Actually," he gestured at a nearby clock, "your watch's slow. You only have five minutes left."

Sakura gawked at the clock and bolted from the stool before running towards her room, screaming. "INSTEAD OF TORMENTING ME, YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME, YOU STUPID OAF!"

"Oaf? That's a new one," Fujitaka chuckled to himself.

"She's running out of names to call me."

"Ah." A pause, as they listened to Sakura scrambling around her room, trying to find her things. "Is she really late?"

"BYE DAD!" Sakura shouted, flinging a bag across her shoulders and rushing down the hall, nearly tripping. "BYE CRAP-FOR-BRAINS!"

After they heard the door slam, Touya grinned smugly at his dad. "Nope. I just set this thing ten minutes later," he explained, re-setting the clock. "She falls for it every time."

* * *

_Damn Touya,_ Sakura thought, frowning. _Stupid brother, lying Yeti. Caring is one thing, but lying? Helpful my ass._

Customers were pouring in as usual, and Sakura was finding it hard to concentrate on the orders. She'd be able to do this with a lcear head, of course, but after sitting on her ass in the same room for hours on end … that's a different story. It was nice to see a few of her friends popping in, chatting with her while she was busy filling the orders, that kept her mind off of some things – like the fact she had a whole pile of homework and studying she had to do when she got back. _Some life I have._

"Miss!" a woman barked from a nearby table. "Where's my order? I've been waiting for hours!"

_More like two minutes max_, Sakura thought angrily. _Bitch_. "In a moment!" she smiled sweetly at the customer while thinking what the woman would look like with chopsticks sticking up her nose.

"There're these Prada shoes I'm dying to get, if I don't get there within five minutes, it'll be gone! " the woman continued. "What'll I do then?"

"Stuff your feet in two tissue boxes then!" Sakura couldn't help but retort, glaring at the irritating woman dressed from head to toe in designer clothes. "Be glad you can even afford new shoes every two weeks, some of us have to make do with shoes we've worn for years!"

The customer looked shocked for a minute before narrowing her eyes once more and getting up. "If this is the kind of service I'm going to get here, I won't be coming here again!"

"Thank God," Sakura had to mutter under her breath as the woman flounced from the table and out the door. "I could do with one less bitch."

"You need to watch your temper there, Saku," her boss said, shaking his head. "The customer is –"

"– always right, I know," Sakura snorted. "Sorry, J."

_One more strike_, and I'm out, she thought miserably. _Why can't things just go right for once?_

The front door opened again with a soft _ding_, and a man came in, shaking off the snow from his hair. Sakura sighed again, and straightened her pose._Right. Well. Customer. Always. Right._

"Two bubble teas to go," the man curtly said. "Semi-sweet, no ice, large for one, and no sugar or ice, large for the other."

_This guy makes Grumpy look like a chipmunk on crack_, Sakura thought as she busied herself with the orders.

"What are you doing?" the man demanded, narrowing his eyes. "I said large."

"This is large!"

The guy cursed under his breath and straightened, glaring at her. "Large _cup_. Not big 'bubbles'!"

"Maybe you need to make yourself clearer next time!"

"I'm not the one who's incompetent in taking a clear order."

However much the man intimidated her, Sakura stared angrily back at him, tilting her chin up slightly to meet dark amber eyes. "Incompetent? That's a big word for someone like you. Four syllables!"

Glowering at her, he leaned over the counter slightly until they were almost nose-to-nose. "As much as I love this childish quarrel, I have more important things to do. I suggest you give me my damned bubble tea. _Now_," he emphasized on the last word, clutching his fists.

"Or else?"

He merely gave her a questioning glance.

"There was an 'or else' threat hanging at the end of that sentence," Sakura said calmly, even though she was seething inside. "Care to elaborate?"

"I could get you fired."

Sakura laughed and turned away, grabbing two large cups once again and filling them. "Of course you can. How could I not notice!"

"…"

"You're the emperor of Japan!"

_This kid clearly has no idea_, the guy sneered to himself.

"I don't know who you think you are," Sakura continued heatedly, slamming down the two cups, "but one thing I can tell: your ego's as big as California. No wait, make that the Li manor, seeing how it's even bigger than California, since it's probably the same size as Africa!"

"The Li manor, huh?" he repeated, curious. "Got anything against the place?"

_Why won't he just go and leave me in peace?_ "What's it to you?"

He rolled his eyes before grabbing two straws, then frowned as he saw his two cups. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"What?" Sakura demanded, frustrated at this customer's attitude. "Do you want me to bow you out of the store? Roll out the red carpet? Get on all fours and grovel at your feet, begging you to come back soon?"

"Not exactly necessary, but I could use a bag."

Flustered, Sakura bent down and went in search for the freaking plastic bags. Digging out all the crap from behind the counter, she finally found them behind a pile of wrapping paper – who knows what they were doing there.

"Here you go, _your Majesty_," she managed to bite out, stuffing his drinks and straws inside before shoving the bag at him. "Have a nice day and come back soon – but please make it anytime BUT five thirty to eight in the afternoons. Thank you!" she beamed a fake sugary smile at him for just three quarters of a second before turning to her colleague standing nearby, muttering a "Your turn at the cashier" before storming off, mumbling furiously.

Some day this was.

* * *

"The Li kid?"

"Really?"

"But why? I'd much rather stay at home counting my money."

"Oh. My. God. I get to actually see Syaoran Li! In _person_!"

"I wonder if he could give me an autograph?"

"I wonder if he could sign my underwear?"

"What's going on?" Sakura asked Tomoyo as they entered the school building. "What's up with everyone today?"

"You haven't heard?" her best friend giggled wildly, hugging her bag to her chest. "Syaoran Li's coming to our school!"

"Oh, he needs to buy another building to fit all this riches in?"

"Idiot," Tomoyo muttered, giving her a playful shove. "Syaoran _Li_! A student at our _school_!"

Sakura failed to see what was there to be ecstatic about. "He's just like any other guy. Richer, maybe, but I don't see what all the fuss is about."

As they walked down the hall, a group of students came storming towards them, all of them with a happy grin on their faces, like a herd of rhinos trying to escape from …

… what attacks rhinos, anyway?

Sakura could feel her hair flying as the group came whizzing by her and Tomoyo, and before she knew it, Tomoyo had grabbed her wrist and joined in the crowd.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked loudly over the buzzing excitement. "Where are we going?"

"Don't really know, but I think he's here!"

"Who?"

"Syaoran Li, you prat!"

"I – have – no desire – to watch – some – stupid – stuck-up – rich kid – counting –his money –in –public – thanks –" Sakura managed to gasp out, still running. This was ridiculous. It wasn't like this guy was some movie star or anything.

As they burst out the front doors, they saw a black, very expensive-looking car pull up the driveway.

And behind it, about a million more cars, trying to catch up. As soon as the first car stopped, the others did as well, and about another two million photographers jumped out, snapping pictures of everything they were seeing – the car, the students, the building, the guy who just got out of the black car's driver's seat, and the gutters.

Paparazzi really are a pain in the ass.

The chauffeur marched around the car and opened the door to the back seats. As soon as it opened, the students began to whisper, point, and jump in enthusiasm while the photographers began pushing every one away just to get a shot of the 'famous Li.'

"I don't see why we bothered to come," Sakura complained to Tomoyo, who was joining in the whispering and pointing and jumping. "I can't see a thing!"

"I can't either – no – wait, I see him!" Tomoyo grabbed her arm once more, gripping it in sheer thrill. "See? There!"

"_Where_? All I can see is the back of that freshman with the greasy flyaway hair that looks like it hasn't been trimmed in years –"

"Stand here – MOVE, YOU IDIOT!" Tomoyo barked at the poor student beside her, who stumbled away. "Just – stand here! There! Can you see him? That's him, that's Syaoran Li!"

Sakura winced as someone stepped on her toes and peered through the mob of people in front of her. For a second she couldn't see anything – until the greasy-haired-guy-who-hasn't-trimmed-his-hair-in-years decided to bend down, maybe to vomit in excitement or something, and there he was, standing in front of the car, looking up at his new school, totally oblivious to what was happening around him before a friend of his nudged his arm, and he began to take in his surroundings, the people around him.

Sakura craned her neck for a better view; when she finally caught a glimpse of his face, her heart jumped.

_That's him, that's Syaoran Li._

A pair of dazzling amber eyes stared back.

* * *

**A/N: **I've been wanting to do this for AAAAGES. I absolutely love Goong, best Korean drama evvvver. :D

This story's somewhat based on Goong, with a few changes I've made, and I've added a few Kodocha/Kodomo no Omocha bits into it Couldn't resist.

The 'bubbles' referred means the balls in the drink, which comes in two sizes: small and big. If you've ever had bubble tea, I'm sure you know what I'm talking about. :)

Never had bubble tea?

You've never lived.

Go get some. After you've sent a review. K? K.

… and that's an ORDER.


	2. Chaos

**FAIRYTALE**

**Genre**: Romance/Drama/Humor

**Rating**: T

**Summary**: A girl. A guy. The twenty first century. An arranged marriage. Based on Goong.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own CCS or Goong or Kodocha.

* * *

**ii****. Chaos**

Sakura could only stare in shock, her mouth hanging open, making a cozy little home for some mosquito who just happens to be looking for one.

Home, that is.

As the 'Li kid' trudged up the stairs and through the front doors, Sakura continued to gawk after him until Tomoyo poked her ribs, and she yelped with a start.

"I know he's good looking, Kura," Tomoyo smirked, "but you better close that jaw of yours before Jimmy the mosquito moves any of its furniture in."

"That's – that's – that's Syaoran Li!"

"Yes, I think we covered as much," Tomoyo rolled her eyes, and rubbed her hands up and down her arms. "I don't know about you, but it's freezing – I'm going inside. Say hi to Jimmy for me."

And she left, leaving Sakura behind, still in shock. It took another second or two for Sakura to snap out of it and run after her friend.

"That's the guy I was arguing with at the shop yesterday!"

"What?"

"Don't you ever listen to me?"

Tomoyo turned a soft shade of pink and tried to avoid Sakura's eyes. "I … well, I've had a lot of things on my mind lately."

_She might've just screamed out she was daydreaming about her lover again_, Sakura snorted. _Denial isn't just a river in Egypt._

"I ranted on for like an hour, NOW you tell me you weren't even paying the slightest attention?"

The girl in question tapped her chin thoughtfully, thinking hard. "I think I heard something about bags behind a pile of wrapping paper – but that's about it," she said, shrugging. "What's so important about bags behind wrapping paper anyway?"

Sakura could only glare at her. "Gee, I don't know, but maybe if you paid attention next time, you'd actually understand!"

"Understand what?"

"THIS! TODAY! HIM! LI!"

"… what about him?"

_I need a solid brick wall to slam my head in_, Sakura thought miserably. _Some 'best friend' I've got._

"Forget it," she waved her hand, "you go on and continue daydreaming, sorry for bothering you."

Tomoyo coughed embarrassingly as they entered their classroom for the first period. "No, no, no! I know what you're talking about, really!"

"What is it then?"

They sat down on their seats and while they were taking out their books, Tomoyo thought hard. "Yesterday – you – uh, were at the shop working, as usual, from five thirty to eight, and you were probably late because you misread the clock AGAIN –"

"Cut the crap and get to the point."

"Ehehehe … and then this totally hot guy came in and you guys made out?"

"… so THAT'S what you want, eh?" Sakura smirked at her, who turned beet red again.

"You two, settle down please!" the Teacher barked at them, pointing her finger accusingly at the girls. "We have a new student here today, and I expect you all to be good to him and treat him with respect!"

The door opened, and Syaoran Li stepped inside. As he did so, the girls nearly all fell out of their chairs and scooted their seats a little closer to him, trying to touch his hand, his arm, his pants, maybe his nose if it was possible –

Everyone except for Sakura, of course.

The Teacher's expression immediately went from pissed off to sickly sweet, using her usual fake syrup-y voice when tries to kiss ass to the principal or the board of governers in hope of raising her wage.

Which she didn't. Get a higher pay, that is.

"Syaoran Li!" she nearly cooed, beaming up at him with an equally fake smile plastered on her face. "Welcome, welcome! I'm sure you have a lot to look forward to, remember to ask if you would like anything! Why don't you introduce yourself first before we show you a seat, hmm?"

The unemotional expression on his face didn't change; he merely raised an eyebrow and gave her a cold look. Clearly this person had no desire to introduce himself. To anybody. At all.

The Teacher, who stood right in front of him, had the front-row seat of his cold glare, even if she was about two or three heads shorter than him. Either she was just too short, or the guy was too tall.

Her face faltered under his stare, and she giggled nervously, turning away from him, looking around the class. "Well, then, let's just find you a seat – ah, how about behind Miss Sakura Kinomoto then?"

The girl two seats behind Sakura squealed in excitement, tugging at her nearby friend's sleeve. "He's sitting right in front of me! In front of me! Me! ME ME ME ME MEEEEEEEE!"

Syaoran shuffled down the aisle, irritated. _First some ass-kissing teacher, then I get to sit in front of this girl who looks like she hasn't trimmed her hair or washed in ages_, he groaned to himself. _Wonderful. Just, great._

As he dropped the bag beside his assigned seat, he finally got a good look at girl sitting in front of him. Hmm, she looks familiar.

She slowly looked up, and for a moment, he was shocked as her emerald orbs bored into him. The girl from the café? he laughed silently to himself. This could get interesting.

… if the girl-who-hasn't-trimmed-or-washed-her-hair-in-ages would just stop tapping his back every two seconds, this could get _really_ interesting.

"Er, well, now that's all settled," the Teacher coughed, and her voice suddenly changed to her usual rough bark, "I have a surprise for you!"

The whole class sat a little straighter. Except Syaoran, who was busy with … well, busy.

"POP QUIZ!" the Teacher clapped her hands in glee, and handed out the work sheets in a flash. "Since you all just sucked so bad on the last math exam, I'm going to be a little more strict this time – until I see full marks on all of your papers. And that includes you, Kinomoto!"

Syaoran saw the girl in front of him slump a little into her seat, her ears crimson. He'd love to see her face turn red at the same time as well, but too bad, she wasn't sitting behind or next to him.

Pen flying across his paper like it had its own brain, Syaoran worked fast and swiftly without a pause. Math was easily his best subject. He couldn't help but notice the girl – Sakura, the Teacher called her? – having problems. Even though he couldn't her face, he knew she was biting her fingernails and she kept on tucking and re-tucking her hair behind her ears, occasionally letting out a frustrated sigh. This went on for what felt like hours, since Syaoran had already finished his paper, only it had been no more than twenty minutes.

The Teacher yelled at them to give their test paper to the person behind them to mark as she wrote the answers on the blackboard.

Sakura's hair nearly whipped his face as she turned quickly, threw the test onto his desk, and turned back just as fast. Syaoran only needed to scan through her answers for a moment to tell that she failed – with a big fat zero, no less.

"Here you go, kid," he tapped her back with her paper, where he had drawn a zero – quite happily, I might add. He artistically fashioned it with two dots and a curve – a smile.

"Hilarious," Sakura said dryly, looking at the paper and glaring at him before snatching it back. "Very funny, _Li_."

Leaning forwards a little, he crooked his eyebrows – a habit, she noticed. "What happened to 'Your Majesty'? I liked that."

"Of course you would," Sakura snapped. "That's probably what everyone calls you, isn't it?"

"Not really, kiddo."

"I'm not a kid!" she hissed at him.

However, Syaoran was momentarily distracted as he turned back, facing the-girl-who-hasn't-trimmed-or-washed-her-hair-in-ages. The girl squealed once again but Syaoran Li merely leaned back, grabbed his test paper, and turned back just as swiftly before she could say anything.

"What?" he demanded.

"I'm not a kid!" she repeated, glaring at him. "Stop calling me that!"

"Don't think so, kid."

"You –"

Syaoran cut her sentence off by saying, "The blackboard's over there," nodding to the front of the classroom. "If you don't mind?" he sent her a cold look.

Seething inside once again by the same man, she whipped back to face the front – this time, her hair whipping across his cheek.

_Shit_, he cursed, rubbing the skin. _Hair hurts like hell._

What was her problem, anyway?

The bell rung, indicating the end of the class. Syaoran stood up and went out of the classroom for some fresh air – or at least, he tried to.

The moment he stepped out the door, all he saw were faces – millions of faces, all of them staring at him. He stood their for two seconds before all of them shouted at once.

"SYAORAN! IT'S SYAORAN LI!"

"Mom, you won't believe this, Syaoran Li's standing right- in – front – of – me!"

"SYAORAN, YOU GUYS! LI!"

"Hey, can I have your autograph?"

"SYAORAN, LOOK, IT'S SYAORAN!"

"Can you sign my bra?"

Although he was somewhat used to all the paparazzi and people chasing after him and over reacting when they meet him thing, Syaoran couldn't help but be bewildered. What if he had to go to the bathroom? Will they_surround_ him _while_ he pees?

That he didn't want to think about.

But no problem, he didn't want to pee right now, so he'll worry about that later.

Still staring at the crowd before him, a hand suddenly shot out from inside the classroom and pulled him back inside roughly. Syaoran cursed as he nearly stumbled inside, and the person who yanked him in closed the door with a slam, failing to drown out the shouts and yells outside.

Syaoran didn't know what to say, he simply stared at the guy.

"I just saved your ass there," the 'guy who rescued his life' said, chuckling. "And all I get is a blank stare?"

"…"

"Name's Eriol," he introduced himself, reaching out a hand. "Eriol Hiiragazawa. Your dad used to be my dad's best friend."

"… thanks."

"Huh?"

"For dragging me in."

"Oh," Eriol smiled. "You're a bit slow on the uptake."

"…"

"Not much of a talker, are you?"

Syaoran gave him another one of his blank stares. "So, best friends, huh? Yeah, Mother talks about you and your family occasionally."

"Wow," Eriol laughed again, running a hand through his midnight-blue hair. "That's the most words you've used to talk to me in one breath!"

"You want a shiny medal to go with that?"

Still chuckling, Eriol shook his head. "Yep, my mom was right."

"Right about what?" Syaoran frowned at the comment. _Why is everyone in this world talking about me?_

"Oh, just this and that, nothing important."

Syaoran didn't bother to push it. He slumped down on a random seat and looked around the classroom, his eyes finally settling on angry emeralds, blinking right back at him.

"You know her?" Eriol asked, seeing who he was looking at.

"More or less," Syaoran drawled out, tipping his head sideways to get a good look at her.

"You like her or something?"

"You're kidding, right?"

"Nope," Eriol grinned. "It's just that little argument you had with her a while ago – I couldn't help but hear."

"'Course not."

"I sit behind you, on the right. How could I not help but overhear a lovers' quarrel?"

"_Lovers'_ quarrel?" Syaoran snorted, rolling his eyes skyward.

"Mmm. That's what it sounded like to me." Eriol himself looked at Sakura's direction, but he was focusing more on something – or rather, someone – beside her.

"Talk about lovers," Syaoran mumbled under his breath.

"Yeah, so I like her," Eriol said, rolling his eyes behind his glasses. "At least I can admit it."

"Hn."

"Damn, it's hard talking to you."

"Never asked you to," he drawled out, now playing with a pen. The girl who sat behind him – I am NOT going to say who it is, I'm sure all of you dear readers know who already – saw it and clapped her hands excitedly.

"That's so amazing, Syaoran!" she exclaimed, and laughed like a lunatic. "Wow, wow, wow! Do it again!"

Syaoran couldn't help but send her one of his cold glares. This girl was getting on his nerves.

"Please don't tell me everyone is like her here," he said to Eriol, indicating the still swooning girl.

"Nope, not all of us. I mean, this moron last year tried to wrap the whole school in toilet paper, but that's just about as crazy as you can get," Eriol said, laughing at the memory.

"Brilliant."

"You play any soccer?"

Syaoran looked at him, taken aback at the sudden change of topic. "Yeah, all my life. Why?"

"Great, we need a new player. Two of our teammates are injured, they can't play for a few weeks, and we need someone new – tryouts are tomorrow afternoon, how about it?"

"…"

"I'll take that as a yes," Eriol commented, smiling.

The guy smiles too much, it's frightening, Syaoran thought.

"Great," Eriol said, pulling out his phone. "I'll inform the guys – you'll like to meet them, right?"

"…"

"Awesome."

"… you've known me in under fifteen minutes, and now you can read my mind?"

"I'm just amazing that way."

Syaoran snorted again. "I'm sure you are."

He caught sight of the green-eyed girl glancing in his direction again, and he stared right back.

And so they stayed in that position for a long, long time.

Well alright, it was only a minute and a half, but it'd feel more like fifteen hours if you've been staring at the same thing, trying hard not to blink, like Syaoran and Sakura were doing.

Syaoran could feel his eyes start to water. _I'm not going to lose to a freaking girl!_

Thankfully for the both of them, the bell rung again, and they both broke the connection at the same time. Muttering under his breath, Syaoran got up from the seat and strutted to his bag where he pulled out what he needed for his next class – Home Economics.

Sewing was _not_ a way he'd choose to spend fifty minutes on.

* * *

Tomoyo's jaw dropped. "You mean Syaoran Li?"

"Yes, for the forty-seventh time, yes!"

"You," she continued, still in shock, "argued with a Li? A Li, in the middle of a shop, of a public place?"

"So what?" Sakura shot at her. "Li or no Li, he's a complete asshole – all he cares about is himself. He's cold, arrogant, conceited and haughty and – and – just – impossible!"

They turned a corner and headed down the hall for their next class. "What an ass," Tomoyo commented. "Who does he think he is?"

"I know!"

"And, seriously," Tomoyo continued, smiling, "what an ass."

"He really is – oh please," Sakura finally caught on, disgusted. "Nice looking ass or not, he _IS_ an ass."

"Yes, but a very attractive ass."

"You're impossible."

"I try."

Home Economics was usually Sakura's favorite class, but she was still angry about her little encounter with Syaoran Li, the ass, the good looking ass. He did look funny in his apron though, slightly out of place.

Okay, _a lot_ out of place.

The scowl on his face showed how he knew how stupid he looked. For some reason, this gave Sakura a little satisfaction. Yes, she enjoys seeing other people suffer.

"Sakura! Where's the whipped cream?"

"Wha – oh," she snapped back to reality as she heard her name being called. "Here, let me do that."

She squirted the frosting on the cake, making little flowers and swirls here and there. _Stupid Syaoran Li_, she thought, angry once more. _Stupid Li with his stupid 'I'm-A-Li-Bow-Down-To-Me' look, stupid Li with his stupid ass – argh, stupid Tomoyo for making me think about stupid Li with his stupid ass. Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

She squeezed the container too hard, and the whipped cream burst from it, going everywhere – Sakura's apron, the cake, the utensils, this Hello-Kitty-shaped plant pot next to her, and to her amusement, the greasy-haired-guy-who-hasn't-trimmed-his-hair-in-years' oily hair.

_Shit_, Sakura cursed. _Another reason for me to hate him._

She cleaned up the best she could and went over to the sink, washing her hands and trying to get the stuff off of her apron and bits of her clothing.

While her head was bent down, scrubbing, she could feel a shadow looming over her, like when thick black clouds cover the blue skies right before a thunderstorm came.

Only, thunderstorms don't speak, do they?

"Kid," Syaoran Li muttered quietly as he swept pass her and towards the sink.

This only fueled up Sakura's anger, who threw down the towel she was using and put her hands on her hips, glaring furiously at him. "I am NOT a kid, get it, old man?"

Syaoran stayed silent, looking down at her.

_My neck hurts_, Sakura whimpered mentally. _God, why is he so TALL? I'm gonna injure my neck!_

"Pick it up."

"Excuse me?"

Syaoran Li broke the gaze and looked down, signaling his shoe where she had thrown the dirty towel down. "Pick it up," he repeated.

_Pick it up? Pick it UP?_

This made Sakura angrier than ever, and she let out a small shriek of frustration before jabbing a finger at his chest – hard – repeatedly, "You think you can just order me around? I'm not your servant!"

"…"

"You might have money," she said loudly, "you might have thirty servants and maids bowing down at your every order, but in case you haven't noticed, I'M NOT YOUR SERVANT!"

"…" Syaoran didn't bother to say anything, just gave her another cold look before shaking the wet towel off his shoe and walking off.

Okay, Sakura breathed heavily, I need to calm down. I just need to count to ten, like Touya says. Maybe I should listen to him for once … just this once.

One…

Two…

… two and a half …

SPLAT!

The towel hit Syaoran's back dead center, sliding off his back and onto the ground. The whole class froze, looking from Sakura to Syaoran to the towel, not believing what they had just witnessed.

Did she just _throw_ something AT Syaoran Li?

"THIS IS SCHOOL, YOU MORON!" Sakura started to scream, stomping her feet and clenching her fists. "NOT YOUR BIG, FANCY MANSION WHERE YOU CAN ORDER PEOPLE AROUND WHENEVER YOU WANT, YOU COLD, ARROGANT, CONCEITED –"

"– haughty, and impossible asshole?"

"…"

"You have a loud voice," Syaoran explained at her shocked expression.

"… I – I never said asshole!"

"But you were thinking about it."

Sakura fumed, once again. _I want to punch that arrogant face of his._

If she were a stove, the whole building would've burned down by now.

Instead, she brushed pass him – perhaps harder than necessary, her arm hurt now – and back to her table, head held high. Syaoran nearly chuckled at the scene.

She looks no bigger than Tinkerbell, he thought, looking her over. And yet here she was, with an anger that can actually compete with his.

Thank God she wasn't his wife. He wouldn't want to put up with something like that.

But of course, what you want and what you were going to get were two different things …

* * *

**A/N: **

A quick little chapter. A little boring, in my opinion, but I just wanted to put something up before beginning my two-weeks-of-no-computer-or-internet-because-of-exams thing.

So, yeah.

Thanks to all of the reviews, that's what motivates me. 8DDDD

Keep them coming!

And feel free to give some suggestions or whatever. Kthx.


	3. Revealed

**FAIRYTALE**

**Genre**: Romance/Drama/Humor

**Rating**: T

**Summary**: A girl. A guy. The twenty first century. An arranged marriage. Based on Goong.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own CCS or Goong or Kodocha.

* * *

**iii****. Revealed**

Several weeks passed since Syaoran first arrived, but that didn't mean there were less fans or paparazzi surrounding him every morning he arrived to school. The same shrieks of delight, the same questions ("I only want you to sign my bra! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO ASK YOU?"), the same old, same old…

However, as time passed, Sakura's hatred for him seemed to decrease – in fact, she didn't bother with him at all. There were hardly any more name-callings, yelling, or whatever she did when she was angry – and for some reason, Syaoran found himself missing it. The only girl in the whole school who acted differently than the others – _please, throw the dirty towel again! Call me an asshole again! Dump ketchup on me!_

Syaoran has strange desires, don't you think?

Ducking around a corner, Syaoran managed to get pass a group of girls who were waiting anxiously for his appearance. He breathed a sigh or relief when he saw the area was secluded – just him, a door to the bathroom, the corner he just came from, and a door leading outside to the balcony.

He leaned against the wall, looking outside through the glass of the doors. Maybe I should've taken home schooling instead. Maybe I shouldn't have kicked the last tutor out. Then I wouldn't be spending two hours per day running and dodging and –

"Syaoran?"

Hearing his name, Syaoran's head snapped to his side and saw a familiar girl standing a few feet away from him serenely.

"K – Kaeda."

The girl smiled and leaned her back against the wall opposite of his, looking out of the doors as well. "Funny, meeting you here."

"What are you doing here?"

"I go to school here."

Syaoran stared blankly at her. "What happened to the art institute?"

She gave him a fleeting glance before looking out again, lost in her thoughts. "Haven't you read my email?" she smiled slightly. "My ballet instructor transferred me to a better dancing studio here – I didn't feel like waking up at dawn every morning, so I moved."

Syaoran said nothing. Part of him was glad she was here, here with him. Another part of him was – well, not quite so. _I can see the media going over this already,_ he thought glumly. _They'll think she's some sort of stalker._

"So," Kaeda started, not knowing where to start. It had been awhile since they've met, face-to-face and all.

"So," Syaoran cleared his throat, stuffing his hands inside his pockets. "How's the Paris offer going?"

"Good," was her simple reply. "My instructor says I have a really good chance."

A pause.

"If they offer you the scholarship, will you go?"

Kaeda tore her gaze from the view outside and looked at him. "Depends."

"…"

"You know how these things go."

"Not really. I'm not a ballet dancer, you know," Syaoran raised an eyebrow at her and she laughed.

"I might not get it," she said, suddenly nervous. "I have an interview next month – and if it goes well, then…"

"I'm glad."

"Thanks."

"No, I'm glad about – about your refusal," Syaoran cleared his throat. "To uh, my … my proposal."

Kaeda blinked at him, confused. "Wha – oh," she suddenly seemed tense, and looked down at the floor instead. "Yes, well, that was …"

"I wouldn't want someone like you trapped in a stuffy mansion with me."

"…"

"Go for your dreams, Kaeda," Syaoran said quietly, pushing away from the wall he was leaning on and standing up straight. "You'd only be a prisoner if you married me. I'm – I'm sorry."

She didn't need to ask him what he was sorry for; she understood. As Kaeda watched his retreating back, she bit her lip and pondered. Yes, she'd be a prisoner – but with him by her side.

_Did I do the right thing?_

* * *

"Sakura!" a voice rang down the hallway, attracting several curious looks. "_Sakura_! YOU! SAKURA KINOMOTO!"

"What, Chiharu?" the girl shot back, half-jogging, half walking towards her next class. "And make it quick – SOMEONE with toothpaste-cap-sized-brains spilled a whole carton of juice over my project, and now I don't have anything to hand in, and I want to reach the teacher and explain it to her before any of my classmates step inside the classroom and hear her yelling at me about being irresponsible and clumsy and –"

"You," Chiharu shook her head, cutting her off, "need to take some yoga classes. You're gonna die of a heart attack in the future, I can just see it."

Sakura snorted, now taking the stairs two at a time. "Now you're a fortune-teller?"

"Not really, but I'm really good at reading palms – here, let me see yours –"

"HERE!" Sakura gasped for breath and came to a stop, bent over. "Come on, I have three more minutes – make it fast, whatever it is."

"Alright, well, see this line over here, that's –"

"Did you shout my name for the whole galaxy to hear just so you could read my palms?" she demanded, wrestling her hand away from Chiharu's. "What's the deal?"

"Oh, right, well, guess what Miss Kato just told me?" Chiharu grabbed her arm in excitement, barely keeping herself from jumping up and down. "You'll never –"

Sakura gasped. "No way – you – you got in?"

"Yee-_eeees_!" Chiharu shrieked in joy and enveloped Sakura in a hug, which she returned equally ecstatic, now earning more curious looks from their peers.

"I called my parents as soon as I heard the news," she continued to gush, cheeks flushed with pleasure. "They want to celebrate – so, how about we stop by that new restaurant across the corner with Tomoyo and the others, grab some dim sum, and a sleepover-slash-party at my place?"

"Are you planning on getting fat?"

"Sakura…"

"I'm probably going to die of a heart attack," Sakura tapped her chin mockingly, looking at the ceiling, "but I think it's going to be high cholesterol for you –"

"Sa – kura –"

"– and seriously Chiharu, have you considered the consequences? What about your ballet career?" Sakura continued to tease her, enjoying herself. "How can you pay for my bills now?"

_Maybe I said the wrong thing_, Sakura thought nervously, looking as Chiharu's expression changed.

"Do – do you need some money?" Chiharu asked, now running a hand through her bag. "I knew you'd give in, you can't go on like this with your arrogance and pride –"

"What? No!"

"It's okay, Saku, you're one of my best friends and I wouldn't want –"

"I wasn't implying anything!" Sakura made a grab for the cell phone her friend had pulled out. "Seriously, Chiharu, we're fine, we'll manage …"

"But –"

"Miss Kinomoto, you're here already?" her art teacher looked at her in surprise. "I think this is the first time you've arrived in my class _on time_ – and before the bell!"

"I – well – yes, you know how I enjoy your classes," Sakura giggled nervously, tugging at her shirt.

The teacher smiled at her before walking inside, and Sakura followed suit, but not before shooting Chiharu a meaningful glare. _No money_, she mouthed.

Chiharu could only sigh in frustration. No money, as always.

Sometimes she wished she could just jab that big ego of hers with a needle to deflate it.

* * *

"I'M HOOOOOME!"

"Dad, did you hear that?" Touya called. "Did you hear the Loch Ness monster shout out to the whole country that she's home?"

"SHUT UP, TOUYA!"

"Just checking, baby sister."

Dropping her bag on the living room floor, Sakura glared at her brother as she plopped herself onto the sofa. "I'm not a baby!" she retorted, taking her socks off and throwing them aside. "Let alone a sister. Do you know how embarrassing it is?"

"Not as embarrassing as you being –"

"Dad, Chiharu got accepted into that Royal Ballet School in Paris, and we're going out to celebrate, so I won't be home for dinner," Sakura cut her brother off, and sprinted to her room.

"What, by flicking your smelly socks all over the room?" Touya snorted. "Some party."

Sakura, as usual, ignored his sarcastic comment. "And I'm spending the night at her house!" she called from her room.

"Thank the Lord," Touya mumbled under his breath, surfing through the TV channels. "Now I can have my peace and quiet and chicken wings all to myself."

"What, we're having chicken wings?" Sakura burst from her room once again, with a clean set of clothes. "No! DAD! Why didn't you tell me?"

"He was afraid you'd steal them."

"Touya…"

"Most kids steal cookies from the cookie jar," Touya sighed and shook his head, "but I guess_some_ people prefer to be different and steal chicken wings from oven trays…"

"I wouldn't talk if I were you, Mister I-Steal-Sushi-Straight-From-The-Fridge –"

"Now, now," Fujitaka had to laugh at the constant bantering between his children. They did it so often now it didn't bother him anymore, knowing it wasn't anything serious. "Touya, stop teasing your sister, and Sakura, before you go, I have something to tell you."

"Oh, well, make it quick Dad, I'm meeting the girls in five minutes –"

"Are you sure it's five? Maybe it's two."

Fujitaka chose to ignore his son as well, leaving Touya as the only one grinning from ear-to-ear at his own stupid joke. "You remember your grandfather, don't you?"

"What does – yes, of course," Sakura was shocked at the topic of their discussion, and couldn't help but feel saddened by the reminder of her grandfather, who had passed on a few years ago. "How could I forget?"

Now Fujitaka was nervous. Sakura had came home from school everytime with a complaint about 'Li' – and by 'Li', he assumed to be Syaoran Li._ Maybe I should do this – er – discreetly …_

"And – you see, this is, um," he cleared his throat once more and continued, "Your grandfather and – and his best friend decided on, uh, a decision that will affect your, um, life."

"… Dad, you're creeping me out."

"You see, ah – they decided that – uh –" _This is NOT going well. Spit it out already!_

"Decided on what?" Sakura raised an eyebrow and looked at her father, who looked like he was on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

"They – they want an arranged marriage between you and your grandfather's best friend's grandson."

…

"_WHAT_?"

"Of course, you can turn down the offer if you'd like –"

"DAMN RIGHT I'M GOING TO TURN IT DOWN! AN _ARRANGED_ MARRIAGE? DAD, THIS IS THE TWENTY-FIRST CENTURY! NOT THE TWELTH! DO I HAVE A SAY IN THIS? NO? WHY, BECAUSE I'M A _GIRL_?"

As Sakura continued on, screaming about feminine rights and the feminist movement, Touya, who was equally shocked, asked, "Sakura? Married? Who to?"

"Ah – you see –"

"– HOW LONG WOMEN HAVE BEEN FIGHTING FOR EQUALITY IN OUR SOCIETY? ARRANGED MARRIAGE, BAH! IS THIS A WAR? WHAT DOES HE –"

"I'm not sure I want to reveal that information right now," Fujitaka mumbled. "If this is how she'll react to this … this agreement, I'm not sure if I want to tell her who it is she's engaged to."

"– I MEAN, LOOK AT THE ARRANGED MARRIAGE BETWEEN CHIN AND JIN! THEN YOU HAVE THE CHIN DYNASTY! LOOK HOW THAT TURNED OUT! FIFTEEN YEARS UNDER THE RULE OF SOME IDIOT WHO CARED MORE ABOUT IMMORTAL LIFE THAN HIS PEOPLE –"

"C'mon, Dad," Touya tried to persuade him. "I mean, it's not like Sakura can hear you, she's a tad bit busy right now –"

"– CONFUCIOUS! SIMONE DE BEAUVOIR! AND WE DON'T HAVE A SAY IN THIS? HOW EXACTLY DID THEY EXPECT THIS TO –"

"Fine," Fujitaka gave in, and leaned in closer to his son, who cupped a hand behind his ear to block out the yells from his sister, "it's Syaoran Li."

"– I LOVE GRANDFATHER AND ALL, BUT– _WHAT DID YOU SAY_?"

Now, Sakura might not be the tallest girl in her class, but the way she stood – on her toes and chin up, and a fire clearly visible in her eyes – she looked like she was towering over them.

"DAD! WHO? _Who am I getting engaged to_?"

"Your – your grandfather's best friend is – is Li –"

"A LI?"

"…"

"Please, Daddy, please, please, PLEASE tell me the Lis have another guy from their family who doesn't go by the name Syaoran –"

_Forget about being discreet_, Fujitaka grumbled inwardly. _Might just as well drop the bomb on her._

"It's Syaoran Li."

Touya grabbed for the cushions on the sofa and pressed them hard against his ears before bending down and hiding his face between his knees. But for some reason, the scream he was expecting didn't come.

"Sa – Sakura? Are you alright?"

"…"

Touya looked up to see his white-faced sister standing, slightly hunched, right where she was, a shocked expression on her face.

"I'm … I'm …"

"Getting married to Syaoran Li?"

Fujitaka sent a glare to Touya before walking slowly – SLOWLY – towards her daughter. He patted her shoulder reassuringly when he reached her, chuckled nervously and said, "Again, it's all up to you, you don't have to if you want to, but it was your grandfather's wish –"

"I'M NOT GOING TO!"

"He's a Li."

Sakura, for once, nodded furiously in agreement with her brother. "Yeah! Even Touya understands!"

"So you have to marry him."

"Yes, exac – what?"

"He's a Li," Touya repeated again. "Think about it. The Lis, the most wealthy family in all of Asia, a great influence to –"

"Politics? So? Do I look like I'm going to run for prime minister?"

Touya snorted. "I hope not, 'cause if you did, Japan will be a laughing stock to the rest of the world. The most wealthy family, Sakura."

Wealthy.

"So – so," Sakura cleared her throat, her anger decreasing, "that means – if I marry Syaoran Li, his – the – money –"

She trailed off as it finally sunk in. The Lis. One of the richest families in the world. Clearly her family's financial problems aren't going to get any better, and if – IF – she agrees to this arrangement, then –

"No pressure," Fujitaka smiled slightly, patting her shoulder once again. "We don't want to rush you into anything, it's your decision to make."

"Yeah," Touya said, turning on the TV again. "Imagine you, a Li mistress. This can't be any good. You'll probably trip over the president of France's feet when you meet him, ruining his shoes, and then that'll elad to a stock market crash –"

As Touya rambled on, Sakura thought it over.

Did she want to?

No. Hell no, of course not!

But should she?

If it means I can save my family from a financial patch…

No, no, no, _no_, NO!

_Marriage to Syaoran Li. I can't even stand that arrogant look on his face at school, how am I supposed to look at him for a lifetime?_ Sakura thought furiously, frowning. _This isn't a one-month or one-year deal, it's a … a one-lifetime thing! I don't wanna die young!_

Fujitaka retreated back into the kitchen, and Touya was now busy laughing his head off at the TV. My family.

Right now, right at this moment, that was the most important thing that mattered to her.

* * *

"SAKURA'S LATE!"

"What else is new?" Tomoyo mumbled.

"RIKA!" Chiharu barked up the stairs, looking for what her friend was up to. "I told you to hand the chairs down, not ROLL them down the stairs!"

A girl appeared on top of the staircase, hands on her hips and glaring down. "That was what you said before," she retorted, "but when I complained it was to much work you got all frustrated and told me 'WHATEVER, JUST GET THEM DOWN WHICHEVER WAY I CAN'!"

"'Whichever' does not mean ruining the floor in process!" Chiharu shot back as she stomped up the stairs and grabbed a chair herself.

"I _told_ you it might have been quicker if I threw them down and you can catch it swiftly –"

Snort. "You think this is the same in fairytale movies?" she laughed as she descended the stairs, careful with her steps. "The princess sees the prince, and she leaps into his outstretched arms and they'll spin in a circle with these – these shining lights and romantic music playing in the background –"

"YOU SAID WHICHEVER!"

In the kitchen, Tomoyo sighed as she took out the food from the cupboards. They argued like they were siblings, like lovers even, but that didn't surprise her. They've been going at it since they were in diapers.

I meant arguing!_ Arguing_! Get your mind out of the gutter!

_What's taking Sakura so long?_ Tomoyo complained silently, now placing dim sum on plates._ I can't stand this any more!_

"Four! There's only for of us!" she could hear Chiharu's voice coming from the back yard. "Why are there five?"

"That one's broken, you idiot!" Rika shot back. "Why do you have broken chairs around here, anyway?"

_Ding dong_.

"SAKURA'S HERE, THANK GOD."

Chiharu and Tomoyo rushed towards the front door. It opened with a slam and both girls hugged an alarmed girl with glee.

"SAKURA! Why were you late this time?"

"I thought you'd NEVER be here, all the chairs –"

"Come on, help me out with the food –"

"No, no, no, help out with the chairs, we're eating in the back yard –"

"In the winter?" Sakura raised a brow at Chiharu, who shrugged.

"And why not?"

"And what will we be having to eat, ice cream?"

Chiharu beamed. "We have that! There's also cake, the leftover dim sum, ice tea, or you can –"

"SOMEONE HELP ME WITH THE CHAIRS ALREADY!"

Chiharu growled and headed towards the backdoor. Sighing again, Tomoyo dragged Sakura off into the kitchen, ordering her on what to do.

"Now that you're finally here," Tomoyo mumbled as she pulled more food out of the fridge, "I've got something to tell you!"

Sakura flinched slightly. Oh, boy. Gossip time, from Tomoyo Daidouji.

"I've been dying to tell someone about this, but some people," she coughed out the last two words, "were too busy dancing tango with furniture, and I couldn't exactly tell the dumplings, could I, I mean, how silly would that look? A sane person talking to food?"

Sakura suppressed an un-ladylike snort. Sane?

"Have you heard about Li?"

"Hmm?" she managed to grunt, now taking out a few glasses from the cupboards. _Oh, nothing much,_ Sakura thought sarcastically. _Just the fact that he's getting married – to me!_

IF I accept.

_If_.

"He's getting married!"

Sakura froze, nearly dropping a glass. How ... is it in the papers already? How in the world did Tomoyo get hold of this information? "Did…" she cleared her throat, "did they mention who the unlucky bride-to-be was?"

"Nope!" Tomoyo sighed, bustling around. "One of his sisters is actually pretty good friends with my mom. Apparently his sister had a baby two years ago, and they order toys just about every week – it's supposed to be a secret!"

_Color me surprised._

"But this is so big – I just had to tell you!" Tomoyo gushed, beaming. "Too bad Feimei – that's Syaoran's sister – didn't say who the bride is going to be, but _wow_ –"

Listening to Tomoyo's constant ramblings, Sakura tried to save herself from blurting out,_the bride's me_!

When Sakura made her way to Chiharu's, she thought it over. This'll just be between her, her family, and the Lis. No point in shouting out to the world. She knew what would happen: her friends would squeal in delight, go crazy, and then everyone on planet Earth will know.

_Tomoyo was her best friend and all_, Sakura thought glumly, but still. _If I told her, I might just as well make a press conference and be done with it._

"– think the wedding dress is going to be like? But seriously, an arranged marriage? In Japan? I mean, there's nothing wrong with that, but in all life, I haven't heard about an arranged marriage, especially in this century!"

"You're only eighteen."

"So?" Tomoyo huffed as she grabbed a jar of jam. "And not getting any younger!"

"You sound like my great-grandma." Sakura smirked at her and took a few plates. "I'll head out and put these on the table, then."

But Tomoyo just continued on. "– I actually begged my mom to ask Feimei who the bride is, but then again, I guess you –"

Sakura shook her head as she made her way out of the room, down the hall and through the backdoor. Amazingly, Chiharu and Rika had finally stopped arguing about chairs and were now sitting on them instead, looking at a brochure held between them.

As Sakura set the plate down, the two didn't even notice her. Rolling her eyes, Sakura coughed to get their attention and said, "Thank you two lovely ladies SO much for all your help and effort, because without you two, I doubt me and Tomoyo would have gotten ALL the food out of your kitchen –"

"Look at this!" Rika exclaimed, shoving the brochure in Sakura's face. "Look!"

"Ow!" Sakura yelped in pain as the corner of the paper jabbed her cheeks. "What – I can't see anything!" She held the brochure instead, and looked at the front. Prix de Lausanne.

"That's the most prestigious competition ever!" Chiharu moaned.

"So?"

"Here –"

Chiharu flipped to a page, and jabbed a finger at a picture of a dancer. Sakura eyed the girl and looked at the caption beneath it:

_Kaeda Ito, eighteen-year-old star on the rise, was among the winners of this year's ballet compeition._

"… I still fail to see the point."

"Kaeda just transferred into our school," Chiharu said, just as Tomoyo came through the doors. "She's in my ballet class. This – this girl will ruin everything!"

"What's that?" Tomoyo took the brochure out of their hands after she set the plates down. "Oh, her."

"Prix de Lausanne!" Chiharu wailed, slumping in her chair. "I'll never get the scholarship now – not with someone like her in the same school, let alone same class as me!"

"Don't be silly," Rika scoffed, grabbing a few chips. "You got an offer, you accepted! There's nothing they can do now."

"…"

"You're thinking irrational thoughts," Sakura said furiously, pouring a glass of water for her friend. "So she won a competition, big deal. You've won loads too!"

" … she won a Lausanne competition. Lausanne!"

"Whatever," Tomoyo huffed, throwing the brochure on the table. "God, Kaeda Ito."

Three pairs of eyes suddenly shot up, staring at her. "Don't tell me you know who she is?" Sakura asked carefully. _But then again, Tomoyo knows everything, especially about this kind of stuff …_

"Duh. I do. You all do."

Rika frowned. "I don't recall –"

"Kaeda Ito. Syaoran Li's girlfriend, you morons."

Chiharu spat out her water. Rika choked on her chips. Sakura's head shot towards Tomoyo's directiton so quickly she nearly broke her neck.

Well, not really. But still, it hurt.

"She's his who what?" Sakura managed to say through the painful throbbing. "Who's his what?"

Tomoyo rolled her eyes. "They're the weirdest couple I've ever seen," she commented. "They don't kiss in public, or hug, let alone hold hands –"

"How come she's not all over the media then?" Chiharu demanded. "A girlfriend of Syaoran Li – that's bound to raise some curiosity, isn't it?"

"That's the point," Tomoyo explained as she grabbed a plate and began to pile it with food. "God, I'm starving. Looking at all this food for hours, and not being able to eat it – well, I stole a few bites here and there, but you don't need to know that –"

"Tomoyo!"

"Huh?" she looked up, and dropped a piece of sushi. "Oh, crap! I spent ages defrosting that fish and cutting it up and – oh. Well. Hello. A couple that doesn't do anything interesting, the media of course retreated and went on disturbing someone else like Britney Spears, poor girl."

"Whatever," Chiharu grumbled, tugging at her shirt. "I've got more important things to care about, I can't let some – some –"

"– princess steal your scholarship?"

"Excuse me?"

"Syaoran Li's getting married. The bride could easily be her; it'll be like a fairytale, with Syaoran as the prince and Kaeda as the princess –"

And, once again, Rika choked, Chiharu spat out her water. Only Sakura managed to stay sane.

"He proposed?" Rika gaped. "Wow – but he's only eighteen! How – how –"

"Apparently it's an arranged marriage," Tomoyo said, excited that she got to break the news again. "I don't know who the bride is, but –"

As her friends started guessing gleefully on whom the bride could be ("Princess Aiko?" "Are you kidding me? She's in, what, SECOND GRADE."), Sakura ate her food quietly.

Not only was a marriage to Syaoran a nightmare, but a marriage to someone who's already in a relationship? How awkward would that be? She'd be labeled as the 'man-thief', for sure.

_But … my family_, Sakura thought glumly as she looked around her surroundings. _If I agreed, Dad and Touya can have a life like this too – a big house, a comfortable home … no more money trouble._

AND she'll get to see the inside of the Li mansion.

PLUS she'll have maids, wouldn't she? And a huge bedroom, loads of clothes, maybe a new cell phone or camera or two…

And lots and lots of chicken wings!

Hmmm.

* * *

**A/N**:

I re-watched Goong the other day and I got inspired again. By the end I was flooding the room with my tears XD

Originally I wanted to leave out Kaeda (Hyorin, if you've seen the TV series) to make things simpler, but it just didn't seem … right. So, voila.

And another reason – the relationship between Hyorin and Shin was so … weird. They didn't act like they were together; the first few episodes with them were just … odd. They didn't do anything – and I mean anything – that couples are supposed to do, so I had a hard time figuring out what it was all about. And Shin never really referred to Hyorin as his girlfriend, did he?

Or maybe that's just a mistake on my part. XP

I apologize for Kaeda's short introduction – I just wanted to cover the basics before going into anything deeper and more detailed. If you want the details, await the next few chapters then.

Uh, one more thing. I'm AWARE of the whole Chinese name thing. Surname before the first. I'm _TAIWANESE_. I just don't feel like doing it.

And, THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! They make me all happy and giddy inside :DDDDDDDDDDD

REVIEW! No flames. If you're unsatisfied with something, day dream. I don't write for your pleasure, I write for mine. But if you're confused, just ask. :)

I'll give you a cookie.

… oh alright, two. And boost my ego while you're at it. XD

**xRstar28x**: Sorry, no sneaky previews XD That's what I do to keep my readers reading. I'm evil, MWAHAHAHAHA!

Ahem. Excuse me.


	4. Whale Sperm

**FAIRYTALE**

**Genre**: Romance/Drama/Humor

**Rating**: T

**Summary**: A girl. A guy. Twenty-first century. An arranged marriage. Based on Goong.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own CCS or Goong or Kodocha.

* * *

**iv****. Whale Sperm**

"Hey – that's mine!"

"Too slow."

Tomoyo pouted and grabbed for some tuna instead with her chopsticks. "HAHA!" she barked out a victorious laugh, throwing her head back; a waiter bumped into her and she dropped it with a SPLAT onto the floor.

"Smooth," Sakura snickered, "very smooth. Are you sure you're Asian? Do you need someone to teach you how to use chopsticks? That's what they call those two sticks you're holding, by the way."

"Very funny, you," Tomoyo mumbled and used her hands to take some sushi instead.

Rika rolled her eyes. "I might be too slow," she commented, "but you can't be too cocky either."

"I told you guys to order some ramen with me," Chiharu sniffed, "but noooooo. All of you had to eat raw fish that smells like the sea – the sea is just like a big tub of water with fish that pees and poops in it."

"And whale sperm."

"What?"

"It's the thing that makes the ocean salty."

Sakura choked a little and put down her chopsticks before reaching for her water. "OK, I'm full. Lost my appetite. Thanks to Tomoyo here," she glared at her, who just beamed back happily. Chiharu followed suit, and called for a waiter.

"Good! Now I can have all my salmon for myself."

"Marinated in fish poop, pee, and whale sperm," Sakura muttered. "Not to mention all the trash us humans dump into it."

"I'm not listening to you!" Tomoyo chirped happily before taking another slice.

Making a face, Chiharu turned towards the waiter. "Neither am I," she mumbled before smiling at the attendant. "I'll have a bowl of beef ramen, please."

"Make that two," Sakura butted in. "And the water pitcher's empty, can you fill that too?"

"Of course, miss," he bowed, took the pitcher with him and walked off.

"It feels nice, being the smart one," Rika said happily. "Now I just have to wait for you slow pokes to finish up."

"Please," Sakura laughed, "you're the slowest eater out of all of us. How long did it take you to eat those three fish balls again?"

"I beat my record!"

Tomoyo snorted. "Yeah. By two minutes. Good job. Three fish balls take thirty minutes to finish up?"

"They – they were big!" Rika flushed, embarrassed.

"Yeah, about the size of your eyeball." Chiharu said, sarcastically.

Sakura gulped down another glass of water before looking over at Rika's bowl and said, "Can you give me that fish ball then? I don't want to wait another ten minutes for you to finish one."

"Aww, does baby Wika have pwoblems chewing?" Tomoyo teased, and yelped as she playfully slapped her arm.

"Oof!" a voice … er, oof-ed from behind Tomoyo who attempted to shift out of the way to avoid the slap, causing her to bump into a stranger behind her. The bowl the stranger was holding slid out his grasp and shattered on the floor; the contents inside the bowl staining his shirt.

"Sorry!" Tomoyo gasped, grabbing two napkins and turning around, dabbing the top, "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean –" She looked up and saw none other than Eriol Hiirigizawa.

_Shit!_

As she blushed ten different shades of red, her friends began to giggle insanely around her. _Shit_, Tomoyo cursed again, _shit! Why did it have to be him?_ And with that, she grabbed all the napkins she could see scattered across the table – even the used ones – and started to wipe his shirt again.

"Hey, hey," Eriol took hold of her wrists and pushed her away, "it's fine. Just a shirt. Not the end of the world."

If it was even possible, Tomoyo's face turned even redder

"It was cold anyway, I wasn't planning to eat it," Eriol continued, smiling down at her. "Just wanted to complain to the cooks about how undercooked the stuff was –"

"Cold, eh?" Sakura smirked. "I'm sure you could put it on top of Tomoyo's head, it'll be a lot faster."

"Plus, free of charge," Chiharu muttered.

"And," Rika giggled, "you can also spend some quality time with her while you wait … without _any_ objections."

"… uh, what?" Eriol blinked at them, not quite catching what they were saying, and the three collapsed in laughter as Tomoyo managed to tear her eyes away from Eriol's and glare at them.

"What's going on here?" his friend demanded, approaching them. "What's taking so long? Oh. No wonder."

Sakura sobered up as soon as she saw whom this friend was – of course, none other than Syaoran Li. After finding out about the whole 'arrangement', she couldn't help but feel a little awkward – shy, even. _Does he know? _

"You hear that, Moyo?" Rika, who was sitting next to the still red-in-the-face friend, nudged her with her elbow. "No wonder. Hmm, wonder what that means…"

Chiharu laughed along with her, but Sakura just gave a nervous giggle. "Ehehe…"

"Here's your order!" the waiter from before walked up to the girls' table and placed their orders in front of Sakura. "Two more bowls of beef ramen! Anything else you'd like?"

"No thank you," Sakura smiled at him, and he bowed and left. Forgetting all about her surroundings, she took a bowl and grabbed her chopsticks. "Finally! I'm starving, no thanks to –"

"Two more bowls?" Syaoran looked at her amusedly. "And you still haven't finished_that_?" He looked at a huge plate of sushi and sashimi, which was – oddly – also placed in front of her. "No need to go to the States any more," he muttered. "There's a Grand Canyon right here. In front of me, in fact."

"What I eat and how much I eat is none of your business," Sakura snapped. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm hungry and I don't want some baboon staring down at me while I eat."

"What's that?" Syaoran demanded instead, looking at the sushi.

Rika looked at him weirdly. "You … haven't seen sushi before?"

"That's sushi?"

The four girls could only gawk at him. Eriol chuckled nervously and said, "I guess that's another thing they don't let you eat in that creepy place of yours…"

"Want one?" Chiharu asked, who was still appalled. Someone who lives in Japan and hasn't even eaten sushi before! Or even seen it.

Wooooow.

Sakura could only freak out. _He's never seen sushi before?_ she thought frantically._Is that what goes on the Li mansion every day? What do they eat then, some high-class but disgusting thing like bear's paw? What … what if they don't have chicken wings?_

GASP!

As she panicked over bear paws and reindeer meat and chicken wings, the rest were bombarding Syaoran with questions.

"Do you know what a hamburger is?"

"You know about French fries, right?"

"This, Mr. Li, is called a carrot."

"No, that's just your foot."

"What about hog dogs?"

"What _do_ you eat, anyway?"

Before Syaoran could answer, Eriol snorted and said, "Please. This was his first time eating hot pot."

Tomoyo, Chiharu and Rika gasped. "_No_!"

"Uh huh," Eriol nodded at them, and they shook their heads in disbelief.

_This is getting ridiculous_, Syaoran growled mentally.

"DONE!" Sakura exclaimed happily as she put down her chopsticks, cutting off all the questioning. "See, what did I tell you? I'm still the first!"

"There's still the sushi," Eriol pointed out.

"Whatever, that's Tomoyo's," Sakura shrugged, pushed back her chair and stood up. "Come on girls, let's leave Moyo and Eriol here and give them some peace and quiet, huh? I'd want some if I were eating fish marinated in fish poop, pee and whale sperm."

"Excuse me?" Syaoran eyed her. Chiharu and Rika giggled as they got up as well, and Eriol took Sakura's vacated seat.

"None of your business," Sakura shot back, beginning to leave with her two friends. "On second thought," she said, turning back and grabbing Syaoran's wrist, "you better come, you don't want to be the third wheel, do you?"

"…"

"H – hey! You guys!" Tomoyo squeaked, still in her spot, obviously debating whether or not she should leave. "You can't leave me here!"

"You've got Eriol for company, you shouldn't complain," Chiharu called back, and they ran off – except for Syaoran, who merely strutted behind them.

And so, they sprinted (and pranced) across the restaurant alllll the way to …

… Syaoran's and Eriol's table.

Which was only two tables away, but whatever.

Syaoran opened his mouth to say something as the girls sat down, but thought better of it and seated himself, mumbling furiously.

Listening to the girls around him laugh and point and talk, Syaoran scolded himself for giving in so quickly. _Looks like I'm going to be here for awhile_, he thought, reaching for something in his pockets. _Might as well text Mother and tell her I'll be a little bit late –_

"What's that?"

Great. Just what he needed. A nosy girl butting into his business.

When he didn't reply, Sakura leaned closer to him to peer at the device in his hands. "Is that a cell phone?"

"Looks like somebody grew a brain," Syaoran merely drawled as he typed in his message.

_STUCK AT SOCCER PRACTICE –_

No, no. His mom hadn't been too happy when she heard that he joined a sports team. "It'll take up all your time for your other duties!" she had scolded him as soon as she heard. So, no. He deleted it and tried again.

_ERIOL HIIREGZAWA –_

How the hell do you spell his name?

_HIRIGASAWA –_

_HIIRIGEEZAWA –_

Syaoran frowned. Maybe it's spelt like it sounds …

_HEEREEGEEZAWAH?_

OH FORGET IT.

_ERIOL GOT HIT BY FIRE ENGINE. AT HOSPITAL WITH HIM NOW. WON'T BE HOME TIL –_

Actually, this was worse. She'd probably go right up to the hospital and demand to see them both.

"Why don't you just tell her the truth?" Sakura asked him, still looking at his phone. "Why is your phone so fancy? Heeeey, what does this button do?"

As she raised her finger to answer her own question, Syaoran grabbed it and glared at her. "Mind your own fucking business, Deedee."

Tsk tsk, Syaoran. Don't swear!

Sakura, to his amazement, didn't even snap back. "You watch Dexter? And his Laboratory?"

_SPRAINED MY NECK FOR STUDYING TOO HARD. WILL BE HOME LATE._

There. Satisfied, he hit the 'send' button.

"What's it to you?" he drawled, glaring once more at her shocked expression.

"You've never even seen what sushi looks like!" she said, dumbstruck. "And you watch cartoons?"

"Watched," Syaoran snapped back, shifting slightly away from her. "Past tense."

"But – but – how?"

"Television."

"I know that!" Sakura glowered at him, frowning. "But if your parents don't even let you –"

"I sneaked in the TV room while my mom was at meetings," he cut her off. "And my dad passed away."

"Oh," Sakura tore her gaze away from him, suddenly uncomfortable. "I'm sorry."

"Hn."

"Wait, wait, where's she going?" Rika wailed, breaking their silence. "Why is she standing up? Why is she glaring at him? Why did she – she slapped him!"

"What's going on?" Sakura looked where they were looking, not wanting to miss out in anything. "What's happening?"

Chiharu growled. "Tomoyo! She's been wanting this all year, ever since she saw him and – oh shit."

The three froze as their friend finally sought them out and began to stomp their way.

"Run?" Syaoran suggested, and they complied, dashing out of the door, nearly tripping a poor old lady.

"Sorry!" Sakura yelled over her shoulder, and the old lady merely shook her umbrella at them, yelling about in her days, when someone ran into an elder, they didn't just apologize, they got down on their knees and bowed three times, all the way onto the floor.

How old was that woman anyway, four thousand years old?

Back at the restaurant, Syaoran just stared at Eriol as he strutted over. _Never thought Tomoyo would have it in her_, he thought, wincing at the red mark on Eriol's cheek. _Damn, that must hurt a lot._

"What the hell happened?" Syaoran demanded as Eriol seated himself. "Well?"

Eriol groaned, hiding his face in his hands. "I don't know."

"You don't know."

"…"

"Start from the beginning."

"It was going really well at first," Eriol explained, rubbing his sore cheek. "It was really easy to talk to her, we chatted about everything. The food, movies, music, what kind of toilet paper we used –"

"And what?" Syaoran snorted, "She disagreed to the kind you used, couldn't take it, and ran off?"

"I wish it'd be something as simple as that," his friend sighed. "But hmm, now that I think of it…"

"…"

"I said her eyes reminded me of Momoko."

"Who?"

"A … a person."

Syaoran's face was impassive. "A person."

"Yes."

"Let me guess …" he leaned against the back of his chair, almost touching the wall, "An ex-girlfriend of yours who just happens to be someone Tomoyo hates."

"… uh, sort of," Eriol fidgeted under his stare. "And … and then I thought about Momoko's hair, and it reminded me of Kira's. And then I remembered how Kira's dad was this big-time movie producer, and … well, she didn't get really angry until I asked her what her bra size was."

"…"

"…"

"You are the saddest, most pathetic human being on this side of the world."

Eriol glared at Syaoran. "It just burst from my mouth, I didn't mean to say it!"

"Have you ever heard of 'think before you speak'?" he asked.

"…"

"Thought so," he snorted, and stood up. He grabbed his bag and turned to look at Eriol, who was still slumped on his seat, looking miserable. "Coming?"

"You go ahead, I'll just … "

Syaoran rolled his eyes and went out the door, but not before advising his friend, "Tip if you want to know a girl better: Don't ask her bra size. Or any size at all."

* * *

As Syaoran went through the front doors, he attempted to throw his jacked onto a nearby cough and missed, and started swearing obscenely.

"Syaoran?"

"– that … oh, Mother," he chuckled nervously and started for the stairs to his room.

Yelan Li merely looked at her son amusingly. "How is your neck?"

My neck? Syaoran thought. What's wrong with my – oh. My neck.

"It's fine," Syaoran mumbled, and turned away again.

Yelan looked at his back before retreating from the hall, saying, "Meet me in the dining room in five minutes."

Snorting, Syaoran set off for his room once more. "Five minutes," he grunted. "Where does she think we live in, a tiny tree house?"

"You're late," was his mother's greeting when he entered the dining room fifteen minutes later. "Sit down."

Knowing better than to argue about his tardiness, Syaoran did as he was told. He saw the food before him and brightened slightly, and began helping himself. "Is there something you'd like to tell me?" he asked between mouthfuls.

His appetite must be the size of his mansion.

"Wei," Yelan motioned at the butler beside her and he bowed before leaving. Turning back to her son, she began, "I'm sure you remember what I said a few months before."

"Hnn?" Syaoran glanced at his mother, who hadn't even moved her napkin. "Oh, you mean that thing about the credit card thing?"

"No."

"The toilet paper?" he swallowed and frowned. "'Cause I think the ones we're using now aren't that good, I might just as well grab a tree bark and wipe my –"

"No!"

"Well what is it?" Syaoran asked, frustrated. _She tells me everything and she expects me to remember exactly what she said? Who does –_

"Marriage."

"Oh. _Oh_."

Wei came back into the room just then and handed a piece of paper to Yelan, who placed it on the table face-down.

"I heard your – ah – proposal didn't go that well with Gayta –"

"Kaeda."

"Yes, her," she sniffed, "And I'm pretty sure you aren't getting any closer to finding a wife, let alone a steady girlfriend any time soon than you are joining the Olympics –"

"What?" Syaoran choked on his rice. "I am too! You said it yourself, I could join the Olympics if I wanted to, but since I –"

"– and SO," Yelan interrupted him, "I have decided to take up your grandfather's wish."

"– could be a sumo wrestler if I could, but God, all that fat flying around –"

"– and that is, to marry you to his best friend's granddaughter."

"– ice skating, I could be the next Michelle Kwan – WHAT?"

Grimacing at the sight inside Syaoran's open mouth, Yelan coughed nervously. "I'm sure you're wondering who it is?"

"..."

"Syaoran?"

"I'M ONLY EIGHTEEN!"

"Perfectly legal to get married, I assure you," she gave him a small smile before spooning some soap into her bowl.

Syaoran mumbled something incoherently before reaching for his glass and taking a gulp. "I am NOT getting married to someone who I don't even know!"

"That's up to your fiancée."

"Why?"

"Don't spit."

"I'm not spitting!"

"You spat rice right on top of the photo of her," Yelan scolded him, reaching for the picture, still lying face-down. "Some habits just don't change."

Syaoran ignored the comment and glared at her. "Mother," he started furiously, "I refuse to do it."

"It's your duty."

"Why?"

"Every marriage in our family," Yelan started, "have always been arranged. It's tradition."

Syaoran made a comment on what they could do with tradition which made Yelan pinch his arm, hard.

"OW!" he yelped, rubbing the sore spot. "That hurts!"

"It's tradition, and I don't want my son to be the first to break it!"

"Then why didn't you stop me when I told you I was going to propose to Kaeda?"

Yelan rolled her eyes and couldn't help but let out a little laugh. "You never told me," she answered. "You did so without consulting anyone. It wasn't until after you got rejected did you tell me."

Syaoran flushed. "I – she – I didn't get rejected!"

"Whatever you say," Yelan shook her head. "The thing is, Syaoran Li: you are marrying this girl whether you like it or not."

"And what if Kaeda had accepted?" he demanded, glaring at her. "Would you have let me get married to her, then?"

"Would you have wanted to?"

He frowned again. "I proposed! Of course I wanted to!"

"From what you told me," Yelan said, "you never told her you loved her. You never said anything along the lines of 'I love you, will you marry me?' Oh, no. You said –"

"I know perfectly what I said!" Syaoran grunted before taking a bite once more. "Don't even remind me."

"Well?"

"What?"

"Aren't you curious what this girl looks like?"

Looking at his mother's expression, he couldn't help but let out a sigh. Yelan took that as a yes and took the photo but shook her head once she examined it.

"Must you spit out your food all over the table while you eat?" she scowled, taking a napkin. "What are you, a caveman?"

"I don't know, did they have arranged marriages then?"

"Don't be short with me," Yelan rolled her eyes and handed him the picture. Syaoran's eyes widened as he saw who it was.

"Sakura Kinomoto?"

"Ah, I see you two already know each other," Yelan commented, pleased. "This makes it a whole lot easier. Maybe she can come over next –"

"No way. Nuh uh. Anyone but her!"

"I think she's quite pretty."

"You said the same thing about that fat lady who you set me up with last month."

"She was!"

"She was fat, she had all this make up on her and she probably dumped twenty bottles of perfume on herself. No."

Yelan took the picture from his hands and held it up for him to see, pointing at Sakura smilig happily at the camera, the wind blowing in her hair slightly. "Well, is she fat?"

"Yes."

"Does she have any make up on? Any perfume?"

"You have no idea."

"Good."

Syaoran blinked at her. "What?"

"Looks like you're going to be stuck with a fat, made up woman for the rest of your life," Yelan grinned at him. "Good luck."

Syaoran could only snort before grabbing the last chicken wing from the platter.

* * *

**A/N:**

Thank you all for the reviews:)

Bit of a short chapter, mainly S/S moments. That's my … uh, Chinese New Year gift to you? And you can leave lots and lots of reviews as a present too, yay! 8DDDDDDD

Oh, and I also changed the summary a little. Heh. And I couldn't think up a chapter name, so … XD

I have to say, I'm disappointed in you. 11 reviews for **A Waste of Time**? Come on, people! It might have sucked, but I want your input. D: So after you've reviewed for this chapter (**COUGH HINT COUGH**), drop in another for AWOT if you haven't already.

OK? OK.

ilu.


	5. Madness, Cakes, and Bras

* * *

**FAIRYTALE**

**Genre**: Romance/Drama/Humor

**Rating**: T

**Summary**: A girl. A guy. Twenty-first century. An arranged marriage. Based on Goong.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own CCS or Goong or Kodocha.

* * *

**v. Madness, Cakes, and Bras**

"Did a UFO land here or did another one of our neighbors get arrested again?" Sakura heard Touya ask their father annoyingly from upstairs. "It's a school day with double math, I'm already hating it, I don't want to add blindness to –"

"I'm sure they'll go away soon, I called the police, they're trespassing –"

"Soon? I don't have soon, I need to go out now!"

Frowning slightly, Sakura walked downstairs and watched her brother and father look out their living room window through the curtains. "What's going on?"

"Oh, uh," Touya coughed, avoiding her eyes, "you see, I think –"

"– they've found out," Fujitaka cut him off. His son shot him a glare, and he shrugged, peeking from behind the curtain again, "You need to stop lying to your sister."

"Who said anything about lying?" Touya retorted. "I was going to tell –"

"Who? The media?" Sakura gawked, open-mouthed at them.

"I'm not sure if it's just the media," Touya grumbled. "Looks like the whole country knows."

"WHAT?" Sakura shoved her brother away and reached for the curtains. "Let me see, I wanna see –"

"THERE SHE IS!" someone shouted from outside and all of a sudden, bright, vibrant flashes blazed everywhere as the photographers snapped pictures of her semi-hidden form and when Fujitaka yanked her back, her eyes burned.

"How could they find out so fast?" Sakura wailed. "We only told the Lis two days ago!"

"They're the paparazzi, Saku," Touya mumbled. "They probably even know what brand of shampoo you use."

Sakura could only look at the closed curtains sadly. "But – but I don't want to be like Britney Spears!"

"What?"

"Look at her! Look what the paparazzi's done to her! I don't want to end up like that!"

Touya snorted. "You don't have to battle with your ex over custody of your two sons, and you haven't shaved your head, you're just getting married. That's it."

"Easy for you to say," Sakura grumbled. "You're not marrying someone who hates you and has a girlfriend – who isn't his fiancée."

"What?"

"Forget it."

Fujitaka grabbed something from the table next to them. "Sakura," he started, clearing his throat, "do your friends know already?"

"No," Sakura sighed. "I don't know why, but I just want to … let it sink in for a while. Find a right moment to tell them."

Snatching the paper from his dad's hands, Touya shook his head. "You don't need to worry about telling them," he said. "Not when you have a full-blown picture of yourself on the front page of the national newspaper."

Sakura could only stare, flabbergasted, at the page in front of her face. "'SYAORAN LI – ENGAGED!'" she shrieked, reading the title. "THAT LITTLE BABOON!"

"And," Touya pointed at a line, "here you are."

"How do they KNOW?" Sakura screamed again, seizing the newspaper and waving it around. "HOW – Syaoran Li told them, didn't he? I knew it! He's just another one of those rich, pretty boys who loves publicity! Well, I'll show him, I'll give him a piece of my mind, that –"

"You're going to be late," her father interrupted, pointing at the clock.

"I still have ten minutes!"

"Not if you want to push through that mob out there," he said. "I wonder when the police will come, how hard is it to ask for – oh, they're here."

Touya went to the front hall and opened the closet to reach for his coat. "Come on, monster, I'll drive you there."

"Oh dear Lord."

"Shut up, garlic head."

Sakura rolled her eyes and grabbed her bag. "You're running out of insults," she commented, standing at the front door. "Bye, Dad!"

Fujitaka could only chuckle. "Be careful, then," he smiled, and then lowered his voice to Sakura, "seriously. Be careful."

"As if. Between the media out there and Touya's driving abilities," Sakura snorted, "I'd take the media any time. Guess I have no choice right now."

"I HEARD THAT!"

* * *

Sakura slammed the bathroom door and leaned back on it, panting heavily. The media huddling around her when she walked out, even with the ever SO helpful of the police, it was insane. Not to mention all the flashes and yells, 'What are you feelings about this arrangement?' 'Do you like Syaoran Li enough to marry him?' 'What is your favorite brand of toothpaste?'

AND Touya's driving skills.

The HORROR.

Then, upon arriving at the school's front door (literally), they were still there. How did they get there before them? Then she had to fight through another mob of paparazzi, when finally, the principal called school security and had them escorted to the front gate.

And now, finally without a photographer in sight, she was alone.

Except for the yells of a teacher across the hall, but never mind.

_What am I gonna do?_ Sakura thought miserably. _Class has already started – I can't walk in like this! What am I gonna do? What am I gonna DO?_

Twenty minutes later, she couldn't stand the smell, and decided to push open the bathroom door and walk around for a bit. _I still have fifteen minutes left – maybe I can hide in a corner and cry,_ she thought, storming down the hall and pulling on her hair furiously_. Maybe I can find something more interesting to do, or maybe I can see how many bananas I can peel in five minutes –_

"Hi," a voice suddenly came from behind her, "do you know where the cafeteria is?"

Sakura let out a little scream of shock before whipping around, hands on her hips and glaring at a surprisingly familiar pair of amber eyes. "I know who you are!"

"You … do?" the guy looked at her weirdly.

"Yes!" she shot back. "Don't think you can pull that I'm-Just-An-Innocent-New-Student trick on me, I know you've got a camera or video tape hidden underneath that jacket of yours somewhere –"

"But –"

"Don't you 'but' me, mister!" Sakura huffed. "Where's security? How did you get pass them anyway? I WANT SECURITY HERE!"

The guy finally shoved a school ID under her nose. "Hi, nice to meet you, I'm Shen," he grinned at her. "I'm hungry, I haven't had breakfast. Mind showing me where I can get some?"

"I – oh," Sakura's eyes squinted as she tried to focus on the card. Blushing, she realized the mistake she made. "Sorry about that. I'm – well, I'm just – "

"– not used to cameras?" the guy flashed her another smile. "Don't worry about it."

Not sure of what to say, Sakura blushed again and looked away. "Well then," she cleared her throat, and pointed down the hall, "go down there, take a right turn, go down the stairs, find the Mona Lisa painting but with Paris Hilton as the head instead, turn around the corner and there you have it."

Shen blinked at her. "Uh – what?"

Sakura just laughed and beamed at him. "I'll show you," she offered, and started down the hall. "New student, huh?"

"Yep."

"Odd time to transfer," she commented. "Senior year?"

"Yeah, well," he shrugged, and adjusted the strap of his bag on his shoulder.

As they started down the hall, Sakura suddenly grabbed his shoulder bag and shook it. "Let me give you a grand tour!" she said, excited. "Come on!"

"But – my food –"

"Fine, fine – grab a sandwich and let's go!" She tugged her new-found friend into the cafeteria, snatched a sandwich away from the display tray, and Shen literally threw the coins onto the counter as if he was practicing for some pitching contest before Sakura hauled him away again.

"This," she started, waving her arms around, "is the New North Building. It's got some fancy name no one can remember, but no one really cares, so, you know … and that building that looks older than the Colosseum is the Old North Building, which comes in no surprise, I mean look at its state – knock on a door and the whole thing falls apart."

"Why's it still there, then?"

"It's for holding our extra curricular activities – clubs and stuff. They're pretty important in our school," she explained.

Sakura gave him the fastest tour of the school in existence, running down the stairs and talking faster than the speed of light. Shen kept on asking her questions as well, each one getting … well, more interesting than the last.

"Why do we need two cafeterias?"

"I'm not exactly a light eater," she giggled.

"What's that dog doing over there?"

"He's cute and fat and ugly and disgusting. Also a sexist," Sakura huffed, glaring at the plump dog rolling by. I mean, strolling. "He loves guys – and he barks like crazy when a girl stands fifty feet away from him."

"He's sweet," Shen chuckled, getting down on his knees and petting the plump fat sausage – that is, the dog, who was now purring like a cat.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Haven't you listened to a word I said?"

"Hey, who's that?"

"Guess not."

"That fat lady with squinty eyes and big, bushy hair that looks like it hasn't been combed in a while and – is that a _skirt_? Or a lampshade?"

Sakura slapped his pointing hand away quickly, realizing who it was. "That's my teacher!" she hissed. "Great, now I'm gonna be in so much trouble –"

"Shen!" the Teacher, in her usual fake voice when she was talking to Syaoran or kissing-ass to the principal, beamed at them and strolled their way. "My new student, I believe!"

Sakura stood aside, agog, before smiling happily. A new student! In her class_! Oh this is going to be awesome_, she thought, already planning what they could do over the weekend. _We can go to the movies, go shopping, paint our fingernails, give each other free makeovers in the department store with all the 'FOR TESTING USE ONLY' makeup –_

Oh wait. He's a guy, isn't he?

Damn.

"– hope you adjust to the new environment," the Teacher was telling Shen, whose smile looked glued onto his face. "I'm sure you'll do fine! And – Miss Sakura Kinomoto!" she barked, turning to the girl in question. "Or should I say, Mrs Sakura Li?"

"Kinomoto is just fine –"

"What are you doing out here, during class time, I might add?" she narrowed her eyes at Sakura, who started to panic.

"Just – giving Shen here a little tour! Hehehe … " Sakura giggled nervously.

"…"

Forget the media. She's gonna kill me.

"That's great!"

Sakura's smile froze. What?

"Very well done, Mrs Li, maybe –"

"Mrs Kinomoto," she grumbled. "I mean, Miss! Miss Kinomoto! Stop calling me –"

"– underestimated you all this time!" she beamed another smile at her. "A fine way to spend quality time with your future cousin-in-law!"

WHAT?

"Well, I'm off to spike your English teacher's coffee now – I mean, get ready for my next class," she coughed nervously. "Tata!"

Sakura only stood there in shock. Cousins? She turned to Shen, who was standing sheepishly by her side. "You're a Li?"

"That I am."

"…"

"You hate me now, don't you?"

"… this is great!" Sakura squealed, clapping her hands together. "At least I know a member of the family when I get there, and at least there's one sane, non-money-obsessed person in the same area with me! I think –"

The bell rang.

_Uh oh_, Sakura thought glumly, _here comes the hoard of people._

"– I think – uh, you have a really nice shirt! And shoelaces! BYE!"

Shen stood there, a little confused, with the lump of fat aka the dog curling beside his feet. Dotted eyed, he shook his head and strode away as students began filling the school grounds.

* * *

"Soooooooo."

Sakura winced inwardly, and played around with her food. "What?"

Rolling her eyes, Chiharu leaned forward, their faces inches apart. "Were you ever going to tell us, Mrs Li?"

"…"

"How does it feel," Tomoyo asked, "to be engaged to Syaoran Li? The Syaoran Li?"

"He's not some superstar," Sakura scoffed, taking her glass of water and waving it around, as if to make a point. "He's just a guy. I'm engaged to a guy. That's all."

"Not when the guy is a Li!"

Sakura had dreaded this moment. The explaining. Best friends or not, currently they were the people she wanted to see right now. She did manage to hide behind the leftover bin for about three seconds before they spotted her and dragged her outside to eat lunch … or rather, the three of them crouch around Sakura and look at her each lunch.

"Look on the bright side," Rika chirped in. "At least now we've got a place big enough to hold parties and sleepovers and tea time –"

"We've never had tea time."

Rika huffed at Sakura's expression. "We could start!"

"Seeing how the Lis don't even eat sushi at their house, how are we going to hold a party?"

"Come on, they're not _that_ naïve," Tomoyo said, playing around with the orange in her hands.

"Naïve isn't the right word," Sakura sighed. "More like weird. Have you ever heard of someone who lived in Japan and never seen sushi?"

Chiharu frowned, tapping her chin lightly. "My mom mentioned that she had a cousin whose best friend's sister's father-in-law now lives in this hut on some mountain in the Alps –"

"The point is," Sakura cleared her throat, "is, um … I have a new friend!"

"I'd hardly consider Syaoran your friend, the way you treat each other," Rika raised an eyebrow, "husband-to-be is more suitable."

"No, I mean a friend!"

"What are we then, toilet seats?"

"Shen!"

Chiharu's jaw dropped open. "Shen?"

"Yep! I gave him a tour his morning," Sakura explained, and reached for her bag to pull out some dental floss. "You've got something between your teeth, by the way."

"No need to tell the whole school," Chiharu mumbled, but clamped a hand over her mouth all the same while she took out a mirror.

"Seriously though," Rika placed her chin on her hands, elbows on top of the table, "Shen?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You lucky little –"

"Very dreamy," Tomoyo smiled, staring into space. "Looks nothing like Syaoran, how could they be related?"

"That's exactly what I said!" Sakura exclaimed, and pounded a fist onto the table. "I know I look nothing like Touya – thank God – but that's different, I –"

"I can totally relate to how Syaoran's related to Eriol though," Tomoyo continued under her breath. "Next to his cousin, Syaoran's a nice little angel with a big shiny halo on top of his head, while Eriol here doesn't just have a devil tail and horns, also a stupid face that just screams out 'DUUUUR I'M STUPID!'"

"… ANYWAY," Chiharu coughed, awkward, "when's the date?"

Sakura shrugged. "They said after my birthday, as soon as I turn eighteen. Mid-April, maybe?"

"That soon?" Tomoyo's eyes lit up, ending her rant about Eriol and his evil ways and soy sauce and halos. "So it's going to be a big, big ceremony, right?"

Rika snorted. "It's the Lis, what do you expect?"

"With lots and lots of celebrities?" their ecstatic friend squealed, oblivious to Rika's comment. "And a huge wedding cake with loads of yummy sugar tulips? With five thousand guests and maybe – we can be your bridesmaids!"

"That's crazy!" Sakura exclaimed, stricken.

Rika nodded furiously. "I know! Who wants a boring, traditional wedding cake when you can have a wedding cake in a shape of a flamingo?"

"What? No, that's not what I meant! I don't want five thousand guests at my stupid wedding –"

"You can do that?" Chiharu gaped. "Cool! You think they can do cakes in Snoopy too?"

"Yup. My uncle's sister-in-law's cousin's daughter had it in a shape of a Louis Vuitton trunk."

"That's so creative!"

"When I'm married, I'm gonna have mine shaped like a bra. With matching panties."

"Wow."

"I know."

"… hate to break up this _very_ interesting conversation," Sakura butted in sarcastically, "but I don't think it'll be that big."

"What, so you're going to have two muffins with two candles on top?" Rika's face fell.

"No, the wedding!"

"Shame," Tomoyo sighed, fiddling around with her tissue paper. "I want to meet Ashin, you know, the lead singer of Mayday? The new CD's coming out next month and I really wanted an autograph on my door-sized poster –"

"What would a Taiwanese band be doing at a boring Chinese wedding?"

The three of her friends rolled their eyes. "Hello," Chiharu said, shaking her head. "The cake?"

"… you guys are obsessed."

"Chicken wing."

"Where?"

Tomoyo pulled out a cell phone and immediately started to type, her thumb flying across the keypads. "I'll make some reservations at the wedding dress boutique, this is awesome, I've always wanted to go and try on three million white, puffy dresses –"

"I already went."

"WHAT?"

Sakura shrugged. "Two days ago. Remember? I asked all of you if you guys could do me a favor, but nooooo, you all brushed me off –" She broke off at the looks on their faces. "Cheer up," she tried, smiling a little. "When I'm at the Li's, you guys can come over any time and swim in the pool of gold –"

"So they DO have one?"

"– or we can have a huge sleepover with lots to eat, including bear's paw –"

"A sleepover we're not going to."

"– and my family won't be in debt," Sakura smiled wistfully. Her friends looked uncomfortable for a moment, but smiled all the same.

After a while, Tomoyo broke the tension with a sigh. "You're so perfect, Saku – so selfless, so … so … "

"My ego's growing," Sakura giggled. "It's going to burst any moment. And when it does, I hope the contents drown Syaoran and he dies," she added.

"… right."

Rika nudged Tomoyo, nodding at something in front of her. "Look who's there, Moyo – lover boy."

"You mean Mr. What's-Your-Bra-Size-Let-Me-Guess-C?" Tomoyo growled as Eriol spotted them and head towards their table. "When that ego of yours explodes," she told Sakura, who just looked at her weirdly, "I hope a Viking comes out of it and stabs him to death." And with that, she grabbed her bag and left, brushing a stuttering Eriol aside.

"Anyway," Sakura shook her head and turned to the remaining two, who had the same bewildered expressions on their faces, "where can I get one of these bra-shaped wedding cakes?"

* * *

**A/N:** Short chapter, heh. Sorry. And boring. I'll make it up next time!

Expect longer updates from now on. I've got a hectic offline life right now, ehh. But, good news: I'm almost finished with Misunderstood chapter three! Maybe I'll upload it later on today, if I finish it. (:

**rosedreamer101**: I'd _love_ to reply to your _lovely_ review, but I see you haven't mastered the art of punctuation marks, so I can't really understand what you're talking about, and … yeah. But from what I _could_ understand, maybe you should read the DISCLAIMER I put on top of every chapter. And if you're going to blame me for copying or whatever it is you're talking about, maybe you should talk to the producers of that Vietnamese movie instead. It seems like they're the ones doing the 'copying' of a Korean 'movie'.

God.

Anyway.

**Review**! And FYI, if you're going to review, and a long one, at least make it understandable. Then I wouldn't waste my time re-reading it fifty times before I actually somewhat understand what it means.

And thanks (but no thanks to a certain someone) to all the reviewers! COOKIES FER YEW! 8DDDDDDDDDD And sorry for making those people who are now prejudiced against seafood. XD It hasn't stopped me from eating it though.

Yummy yummy whale sperm.

Wowthatsoundswrong.


	6. Eyebrow Olympics

**FAIRYTALE**

**Genre**: Romance/Drama/Humor

**Rating**: T

**Summary**: A girl. A guy. Twenty-first century. An arranged marriage. Based on Goong.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own CCS or Goong or Kodocha.

* * *

**vi****. Eyebrow Olympics**

"Happy birthday, clown! OUCH!" Touya yelped and rubbed his shins, cursing under his breath. Sakura merely smiled brightly at the figure standing behind him, her father, who only chuckled.

"Happy birthday," he repeated, and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Here you go," Fujitaka handed her a few notes, "go out with your friends today – like every other day – and treat yourself a little something. Your boss J from the café called, by the way, he said you could have the day off."

"Sweet," Sakura beamed, and shoved the notes in her bag before grabbing a rice cake and dashing towards the door. "Thanks, Dad! And bye, potato-head!"

Touya just grunted at his sister. "Syaoran is gonna be soooo lucky to have you as his wife," he commented, and he ducked as Sakura threw a pillow at him.

"DON'T MENTION THAT WORD!"

"What, 'lucky'?"

"And 'Syaoran.' And 'wife.' CAUSE I AM NO LUCKY WIFE OF SYAORAN LI'S!"

"Whatever, sis," Touya tapped his watch. "Time's ticking. And I won't be driving you to school today, we got someone else who's willing to do the job."

"What?" Sakura frowned. "So you're expecting me to walk to school with half of China behind me?"

"Nope," her brother grinned at her. "Congrats, you get your own mini-limo."

Confused, Sakura peered out from behind the curtains and saw a sleek black car waiting outside. It was no limo, but … _wow_.

"That's for me?" Sakura jumped up and down in glee, then hugging her father tightly. "Oh thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you!"

Fujitaka cleared his throat and looked at Touya nervously, who shrugged. "Uh, no," he said, prying her hands off from his neck. "Actually … those are the Lis."

Sakura's grin slipped off of her face faster than you can say 'BRA-SHAPED-WEDDING-CAKES-ARE-SO-IN'. "What?" she said fiercely. "I have to go to school … together with him now?"

"… seems like it, yes."

"NO!"

Touya looked smugly at his dad. "Told you she'll never get over this 'I'm-Syaoran's-Fiancée-Soon-To-Be-Wife' thing."

"I don't want – no wait, I _refuse_ to be in the same car as him!" Sakura huffed, nose in the air and hands on her hips, "and nothing, let me tell you, NOTHING," she emphasized, jabbing a finger at Touya's chest, "will make me sit in the same car – however gorgeous it is – as him! NOTHING, DO YOU HEAR ME?"

Touya pointed at his watch. "You've got five minutes left."

"… FINE!" Sakura grunted out, stomping all the way to the front door. "Only this time! Only when I'm late! That's the only time I'll ever be in the same car as him – oh wow, look at it shine under the sun," they heard her gush as she opened the door, despite the flashing lights. "Oh, well – maybe – just for today …"

Touya turned to Fujitaka, who had an unreadable expression on his face. "So," he cleared his throat, "if I marry a Li too, do I get to drive in one of those cars as well?"

* * *

Syaoran's right eyebrow twitched.

"Wooooooow."

His left eyebrow twitched.

"Look at this!"

… I don't think anybody's eyebrows can twitch at the same time. Right?

"And this!" Sakura gleefully touched the leather seats carefully, looking around. "And – hey, that's not your mom. You have your own driver?" she gawked at him. Leaning forward, she beamed a smile at the chauffeur. "Hi, I'm Sakura!"

The man sitting in front couldn't keep a straight face, he chuckled before lightly scolding her, "Please sit still, miss."

Sakura did as she was told, obediently sitting back and placing her hands on her lap. She could only stay in that position for five seconds before she turned to Syaoran, who was sitting on her right, blabbing a mile a minute.

"You haven't said anything, are you sick? Do you have a sore throat?" she peered at him with wide emerald green eyes, frowning. "You have the fever, don't you? It's alright, I had it a while back, I couldn't stop coughing and blowing my nose and I used up like three boxes of tissues per day and Touya – my brother – called me a bloated potato head 'cause my eyes were swollen and my nose was all runny and red, and I've always hated medicine – ick! It usually takes me about fifteen minutes just to swallow a few pills, thirty if I can manage it, that's how much I hate that stuff – hey, they're having a sale!" she exclaimed happily, pointing at a store she spotted out of the window.

"You can't go."

Sakura blinked, feeling her anger fuming, but managed to smile to cover it up. "That's the first sentence you've said to me all day!" she rolled her eyes and playfully slapped his arm. "So you're not really Mr. Cold Ass after all!"

"My mother arranged a meeting this afternoon with you," Syaoran merely replied before turning away, looking out the window.

"A – a meeting?" Sakura bit her lip and shrunk slightly in her seat, suddenly nervous. "For what?"

"For meeting you," came his smart reply.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "So you arranged a meeting without consulting me?"

"Consult? That's a big word for a little girl like you," he raised an eyebrow, looking at her oddly.

Syaoran's eyebrows move a lot in this chapter. It was like watching the Eyebrow Olympics.

COOL.

"Fantastic," Sakura mumbled under her breath, slumping in her seat. "Some birthday this is."

"…"

"Hey!" she huffed, prodding him in the arm. "The least you could do was wish me a happy one!"

"Happy what?"

"Birthday!"

"It's your birthday today?"

Rolling her eyes, Sakura shot back, "No, you must've heard me wrong, I said Boob Day."

"What's a Boob Day?" Syaoran frowned. "Is this another holiday you guys celebrate?"

"What – NO!" Sakura said forcefully, fighting back a smile. "BIRTHDAY!"

"Oh."

"…"

"…"

"WELL?"

"Happy Birthday."

"Thanks," Sakura beamed at him, her anger forgotten. Syaoran merely looked at her oddly, how could someone change from giddy to angry to pleased all in less than three minutes?

"So, when's yours?"

"Boob Day?"

"Are you seriously that stupid?"

Syaoran looked out the window, silent. Peering at him curiously, Sakura sat up, clutching the seat in front of her. "Ooh, do you want me to guess it then?"

"Guess?"

"It's going to take a while, but okay!" Sakura beamed a smile at him before a thoughtful expression glazed her eyes. "Is it … in November?"

"…"

"It is, isn't it?" Sakura asked excitedly. "It's November 31!"

"November doesn't have thirty one days, moron."

Glaring at him, Sakura held up her hands in fists and began to count her knuckles. "January … July … November. Oh."

Syaoran smirked before looking out the window again. "Idiot."

"It was a stupid mistake!" she huffed, crossing her arms. "Anyone would've made the same mistake like that!"

"Anyone, I'm sure," he sniggered. "Next thing I know you'll be telling me France is in South Africa and everyone speaks Thai there."

"I'm not that stupid."

"Didn't think you were."

Sakura chose to ignore him and instead, asked again, "So … when IS your birthday?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Why won't you let me know?"

"I never said anything about not letting you know, what I'm asking is why do you want to know?"

"Tell me!"

"God, I'm gonna marry a bossy girl."

"It's in June, isn't it?"

Syaoran's eyebrow twitched again. _Why, dear grandfather, why am I stuck with her?_ he thought miserably. _Out of the thousands of girls you could've chosen … I get this kid. Thanks a lot._ "Birthdays in June are for girls," he replied.

"Whaaaat?"

Yeah, whaaaat?

"July 13th," he said instead, turning away and facing forward.

"What?"

"My birthday."

Sakura's face immediately went from confused to cheerful. "That's exactly like Harry Potter!"

"His is on the last day," Syaoran grunted, rolling his eyes. _Why aren't we there yet? Where is this school, in Canada?_

"Oh yeah," Sakura frowned, pouting a little. "Hey – we're here!"

_Thank God_, Syaoran thought to himself as he waited for the chauffer to open his door. _It's over, it's finally over, no more questions, no more stupid comments, no more –_

"SAKUUUUUURA! OVER HERE!" one of the reporters rushed up to the startled girl, practically thrusting the microphone into her face. "What do you plan on doing today, birthday girl?"

Blinking, Sakura opened her mouth, "I'm – I'm not too sure –"

"You're eighteen and legal, how does it feel?"

"It's –"

"SAKURA! Are you excited about the wedding that's coming up in two weeks?"

"Wha – TWO WEEKS?"

"Do you smoke, Sakura? Which brand do you prefer?"

Sakura glared at the other reporters rushing in on her, shooting back a reply, "I don't smoke! Ew, it's disgusting!"

"Will you be getting a tattoo? A piercing? Maybe on –"

"Come on," Sakura felt someone grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the mob of reporters. For some reason, the media went even crazier, bright flashes went off every second and the paparazzi started shouting, "GET A GOOD SHOOT OF THAT! THE HANDS! THE HANDS, YOU IDIOT, THE HANDS! WHY ARE YOU TAKING PICTURES OF THE SKY?"

Once they were through the front doors and in the school's main hallway, Syaoran glared at her, "Don't just stand there like an idiot!" he scolded her, "why the hell didn't you just run away?"

"Just because you're used to it, doesn't mean the rest of us are," Sakura glared back. "And, let go of my hand."

Syaoran did as he was told, blushing a bit. "And you were planning on standing there all morning freezing your ass off just for a bunch of lousy paparazzi?"

"What's it to you?"

Before Syaoran could retort back, Shen approached them with a little smile on his face, looking back and forth between them. "Not interrupting anything, am I?"

"Shen?" Syaoran looked at him in surprise, his anger forgotten. Sakura merely sighed in relief and feigned fainting. "Shen, thank God!"

Syaoran's eyebrow twitched.

Again.

"You know each other?"

"Somewhat," Shen shrugged, smile still on his face. "She was generous enough to spend her whole morning with me, giving me a tour of the school."

"Generous?" Syaoran snorted. "If that girl's generous, than I'm an avocado. Nice to see you back," he grinned, a real, genuine smile; clapping his cousin on the back, ignoring the glower his fiancée sent him. "Told you, California is crazy. Japan's so much better."

Sakura's jaw dropped. "You lived in California?"

"Yeah," Shen said, wincing a little from the 'pat'. "It's really different from Asia, the Chinese food and stuff aren't really –"

"Did you go to Hollywood?" Sakura interrupted, excited. "Did you meet Brad Pitt? Orlando Bloom? TELL ME!"

"Actually, I –"

"I'm so jealous," she continued to gush, stars in her eyes, "I'm green with envy! Will you go back? Can I go with you? Can I? Pleeeeease?"

Syaoran frowned. "Excuse me, my dear _wife-to-be_," he emphasized, "but you seem to be forgetting the –"

"Okay."

"EEEEEEEEE!" Sakura shrieked in happiness, before pushing her fiancé aside to hug Shen. "You're the best!"

Syaoran's eyebrow twitched.

* * *

Sakura isn't what you would call a patient person. The word 'patient' isn't in her vocabulary.

She sat in a luxurious and lavish room, waiting for her future mother-in-law to arrive. Waiting is one thing, but when you're waiting for Yelan Li …

… yeah, that's when the nerves start.

Sakura fidgeted in her seat, legs crossed and hands in her lap. The chair she sat in felt hard and uncomfortable – maybe it was stuffed with gold coins and diamonds instead of the springs?

Curious, Sakura poked her seat. _Hmm, doesn't feel like it …_ She touched the fabric peculiarly, trying to find a hole, a loose thread, anything so she'd be able to peek inside –

"Ahem."

"I WASN'T DOING ANYTHING!" Sakura yelped with a start, eyes wide. "I swear, I wasn't looking for rubies and treasure inside this – oh. It's you."

Syaoran – face expressionless as usual – merely looked at her oddly before saying, "Are you usually this weird?"

"Weird?" she repeated in a high-pitch tone, crossing her eyes at him, "I'm far from weird! You, on the other hand, aren't just weird, but arrogant, conceited, ugly, stupid, and – and – weird! Get your stupid ass out of my sight, I don't want to see you –"

"Here you go, Mother."

"– do you hear me? I said, do you – oh," Sakura flushed, quickly scrambling to her feet, "I'm really sorry about that, er, Mrs Li, I didn't mean to –"

"I was just kidding," Syaoran smirked at her, which made her fume. "Relax. She's not the Emperor."

"Of course she isn't," Sakura glowered at him, "'Cause if she is, she'd have to have her children trained to be polite and kind, something which you're not, you stupid, bigheaded pig –"

"Here she comes," Syaoran turned around slightly, craning his neck.

Flopping back onto the chair, she lifted her legs onto the table in front of her, slouching down. "Ha!" she snorted. "You're not getting me again, Mr I'm-So-Rich-Kiss-My-Toes –"

"Hello."

Shit.

Sakura looked up to see a tall, black-haired woman in front of her. Gasping in shock, she clumsily put her feet down and stood up. "Mrs – Mrs Li!" she squeaked, trying to ignore Syaoran's smug expression, "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to be rude, I – "

"I must say," Yelan interrupted, still a stony look on her face, "you're the first teenage girl I've heard to insult my son."

…

"Well done."

"What?" Syaoran stared at his mother in disbelief. "'_Well done'_?"

Yelan smiled a little, glancing at his direction. "He needs to deflate that ego of his," she said, sitting herself down, "he gets quite overconfident sometimes."

"Wha – what – Mother," Syaoran spluttered, "I'm not overconfident. I'm just … confident."

"If confident is the new word for arrogant, then I agree," Sakura commented, and beamed at Yelan. "Hi, I'm Sakura Kinomoto," she chirped, holding her hand out to shake. When her future mother-in-law merely stared at her hand as if she didn't know what to do, Sakura cringed slightly. Maybe she was too forward?

"Pleased to meet you, Sakura," the corners of Yelan's lips tilted upwards once more, taking her hand. "I'm thrilled to know my future daughter won't be like one of those fangirls who send Syaoran fifty fan mails a day."

"How would you know?" Syaoran blurted out, frowning. "You've only met her for two seconds, how would you know she isn't one –"

"Do you want me to fawn all over you?" Sakura demanded, amused. "Is that what you've wanted all this time? You could've just said!"

"What? Want? No way!"

"Aw, Syao-pooh-bear!" she batted her eyelashes furiously, leaning in to his direction, "Don't be shy! It's okay to admit your feelings –"

"What feelings?"

"Your feelings for me, silly head!"

Syaoran rolled his eyes before stuffing his hands inside his pockets, saying, "I'll leave you two to … gossip, then. Have fun." Nodding goodbye to his mother, he turned and left.

Sakura frowned thoughtfully as he watched his retreating back, shoulders still stiff and all. "Does that guy ever get a break?" she wondered out loud.

Yelan looked up from her cup. "Pardon?"

"Oh – well," Sakura shrugged, looking aimlessly at the small vase in front of her, "it's just that he seems so … controlled. So inflexible. Like he's never had a childhood. He's never eaten sushi before!"

"Every family has a custom, a law, a tradition," Yelan explained. "And ours is no exception."

"But … no sushi!" Sakura looked at the woman, bewildered. "So if I move in here, does that mean I won't be getting any sushi either?"

"There are more important things in this society," Yelan frowned, putting her teacup down, "then food. While you stay here, it's a must for you to accommodate to these customs as well."

Sakura bit her lip. Their customs? Like what? She saw the Marie Antoinette movie last year featuring Kirsten Dunst, and she did not like what she saw at all. Waking up every morning to see a few dozen people in front of you curtsying? Not being able to wear your own clothes by yourself? Having a butt-ugly guy as your husband, just as stiff as Syaoran?

Oh, but the cakes she wouldn't mind. Sakura smiled just at the thought. Not at all! The lovely creamy sponge cakes, all covered with whipped cream and strawberries and sugar, decorated as lavishly as this chair she was sitting on –

"Sakura?" Yelan's voice seemed to be so far away, "Sakura? Are you feeling alright?"

"What?" she blinked. "Oh, yes. Sorry about that. It happens … sometimes. But I'm perfectly normal!"

Yelan just continued to look at her oddly, which made Sakura start twitching a bit. Like mother, like son, she thought gloomily, staring back.

Hours seemed to pass before Yelan took another sip of her tea, saying, "My father-in-law chose well."

Sakura's didn't know what to reply, so she lifted her teacup to her lips instead. After taking a sip, she asked, "I – I don't know how to say this, Mrs Li, but …" she trailed off, clearing her throat, "about Kaeda –"

"– won't be a problem, I assure you," Yelan said. "So, tell me about yourself. Did you grow up in Japan?"

As Sakura answered all her questions, she couldn't help but wonder about her fiancé's girlfriend. She wanted to prod, to ask, to find out what was going out between them – no way was Syaoran going to answer her – but she didn't want to leave a first impression as the nosy wife.

But if Yelan wasn't going to answer …

… looks like she was going to have to bother someone else instead.

* * *

"So."

Syaoran stayed silent, staring into space.

"…"

"Hn."

"Hey – is that real gold?" Sakura gawked, looking at the sink faucets.

They were sitting in the waiting room again, trying to 'get to know each other better' – according to Wei. Sakura just happened to get the honor of sitting across the bathroom – which was pretty far away, but the gold glint under the dim lights couldn't be deceived.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!"

"Ouch!" Syaoran yelped, rubbing his shins, where she kicked him. "What's your problem, woman?"

"What's your problem? I'm asking you a question!" Sakura huffed, but her anger was momentarily forgotten. She stood up, her curiosity over taking her, and headed toward the bathroom. Once inside, she started to gush, "Oh wow, look at this place!" she gasped, looking around. "It's like the size of my bedroom! That tub is the size of my bedroom! And seriously – is that real gold?"

"Hn," he grunted from where he was.

"Looks like I'll have to find out myself," Sakura shot him an angry look before frowning at the faucet. Well, it _looked_ real. But how could she be sure?

A minute later, Syaoran had to go potty. Unfortunately, a certain someone was still in side.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Sakura looked up from her position, face flushed and rubbing her jaws. "It hurts!"

"Of course it'll hurt if you bite the sink tap!" Syaoran snorted, suppressing a laugh. "We aren't broke, you know, there were a plate of fruits in front of you, but I guess you wanted to try something new –"

"This is a fake!" Sakura retorted angrily, still rubbing her cheeks with her hands. "This isn't real gold!"

"Excuse me?"

"Real gold is soft, not like this cheap knock-off," she said. "It's probably just gold paint, isn't it?" she wondered, and looked closer to examine whether or not she left her teeth marks on the gleaming tap.

"I'm gonna marry a Neanderthal," Syaoran muttered under his breath, before clearing his throat and saying, "would you mind? I need to go."

"Oh suck it up, big guy."

Sighing, Syaoran started to unzip his pants. "Whatever, then."

Sakura turned red again before rushing out of the room, slamming the door behind her. "Jerk!"

So this will be her life in a few more days, she thought as she settled down on another lavish chair. _Fake gold faucets, tooth aches, and a perverted husband._ _Great_. She grabbed an apple from in front of her, biting into it, and wincing a little – both from the pain and embarrassment

Syaoran came back, plopping himself on the sofa again, looking at the plate of fruit in front of him. He cleared his throat, looking uncomfortable. "Hey," he said, still not looking at her.

Sakura looked up.

"Happy Birthday."

* * *

**A/N**: Boring chapter. Yelan's boring. Bah. Sorry.

I'm going to need a little help here. Um. I don't know what to write about the wedding chapter, LOL. GIVE ME SOME IDEAS! Tell me what you want to see. I've got a few ideas in mind, but well … I need more. (:

Sorry for the super late update, I've been busy with IRL. In fact, I'll be moving to France this summer (end of July), so I don't think I'll be able to update until September or something. Until we get settled in, and stuff. Sorry, kids.

In the meantime, leave me lots of reviews. Maybe I can steal my dad's laptop for a few hours and type something up, hah.

Don't tell him.

REVIEW!!


	7. Mr and Mrs ConstipatedInTheFace

**FAIRYTALE**

**Genre**: Romance/Drama/Humor

**Rating**: T

**Summary**: A girl. A guy. Twenty-first century. An arranged marriage. Based on Goong.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own CCS or Goong or Kodocha.

**vii****. Presenting Mr. and Mrs. Constipated-In-The-Face**

* * *

"Stop moving around!"

"I'm not!"

The make-up artist growled at her before grabbing onto her head forcefully, putting her mascara on. "Do you want me to poke your eye out?" he scolded her.

"Please do," Sakura narrowed her eyes. "Then I wouldn't even have to marry the guy! I mean, they're gonna have to send me to the hospital, I'll have to wear this eye patch for several days, hopefully weeks – do you think I can get away for a couple of years? – well, they're not letting their dear son walk down the aisle with a pirate, right?"

"You'll never know."

This was not the answer Sakura had been hoping to hear. Grumbling furiously to herself, she managed to sit still for a few moments, thinking angrily. She was more frustrated with herself than him – they were in the Li Mansion, a place where she was still uncomfortable to be around in. They had given her a temporary bedroom; and if _this_ was temporary, Sakura couldn't imagine what the real one would be like. A triple king-sized bed with gold sheets?

"You seem reluctant to marry the guy," he commented, now moving on to her hair.

Sakura snorted. "Reluctant isn't the word," she explained. "I was practically forced into this marriage."

"Oh? How so?"

Glaring at him through the reflection of the mirror, she replied, "I believe that information is confidential, mister."

He merely shrugged, now combing her hair so forcefully her neck snapped back a couple of times. "OUCH!"

"Sorry," he said curtly, grabbing another brush. "You're one lucky girl, you know that?"

"No."

"Seriously – half of Japan is chasing after him," he chuckled, nodding at the newspaper on the counter in front of her. "Take a look."

Sakura grabbed the paper, flipped it open, and her jaw dropped. "Th – that –"

"Good, eh?" the make-up artist grinned at her. "You get a full-blown picture of yourself on the front page news!"

"NO!" Sakura let out a little shriek in fury, jabbing the newspaper forcefully. "That picture – we took it last Christmas – it's just – who – I look like Rudolph!"

"Hey, stop prodding – your nails!"

"Who cares about nails at a time like this?"

The make-up artist, who I, as the author, will now name Chokichi (which means good fortune in Japanese, by the way, if you care, which I'm sure you don't), frowned and said, "Your nose isn't _that_ red –"

"– who are you kidding?" Sakura groaned out, sliding down her seat a little. "I look like a drunk Rudolph – except he didn't get red in the face, he got red in the nose!"

"You don't look that bad, darling," Chokichi assured her, pulling her back up by yanking on her hair, causing her to yelp in pain again. "Your hair may be a little messed up, alright, but that happens to everyone –"

"Not Kaeda, I expect," Sakura mumbled under her breath. "I bet she looks perfect in all her pictures, whether it's a photo shoot, a paparazzi candid, whatever. Syaoran'll be humiliated."

"I thought you didn't care? And who's this Kaeda?" Chokichi demanded, before his eyes widened and answered his own question, "Wait – you mean Kaeda? Kaeda … Ito?"

Her only response was another snort.

"She comes from one of the richest families in the country, you know," he continued, ignoring her attitude. "No wonder Syaoran likes her."

"For some reason," Sakura sighed, irritated, "this conversation isn't making me feel any better."

"I hear ya, sweetheart. So," he said, spraying another extra load of hair spray as a finishing touch, then grinning at her in satisfaction, "what do you think?"

"I think Syaoran can shove a loaf of bread up his –"

"I mean your hair."

"It's nice."

"Excuse me?" Chokichi rolled his eyes, hands on his hips. "I spent a lot of time – not to mention having a lot of _patience_, and this is all I get? It's 'nice'?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Sakura cocked an eyebrow at him, getting up from the chair before examining her reflection closer with the mirror, "I meant to say, you did such a great job I'm so happy with it you're the greatest make-up artist on this side of the world!"

"…"

"… and the other side too!"

"Better," Chokichi smiled at her, and took her hand to lead her to a nearby dressing room. "Now."

Sakura couldn't help but shudder.

"Excited, are you? It's alright, most brides get nervous, get cold feet, but it'll be fine, don't worry –"

"It's not that," Sakura rolled her eyes, closing the curtain as she undressed, "haven't you forgotten about the fact that I don't even love – let alone like – my husband-to-be?"

"I don't know, it wasn't _that_ obvious," he replied sarcastically. "Oh, get over it. At least the guy you're marrying has got the looks _and_ money."

"'Looks' here having the definition of 'ugliness'," Sakura retorted. "And 'money' here meaning 'biggest ego in the whole world'."

"Oh please," Chokichi chuckled, "at least you aren't marrying some fifty-year-old with graying hair and wrinkles and a big pot belly –"

"That's what Syaoran looks like on the inside. He's just lucky he found a good disguise."

Chokichi sighed in defeat. "Are you done yet?"

"No I'm not, and I don't think I'll ever be, I can rant about that stupid jerk for as long as I live –"

"Your dress."

"Oh," Sakura hit herself mentally, pushing the curtains aside before stepping out. "Help me with this last button, please?"

"Nah, I think I'll leave you like this so the dress will fall off when you walk down the aisle," he grinned, but did as he was told.

"You're fired."

"I love you too," he replied as he held out her shoes. "C'mon, Cinderella, we're gonna be late."

Sakura bit back a comment, and obediently put her sandals on. As they walked down the stairs, with a glaring Touya who was going to 'be with her at this emotional state of need', however much Sakura opposed ("I'm getting married, Touya, not going to rehab!").

"You know, in case you have some paparazzi and media friends," Sakura hissed at Chokichi as they descended down the stairs, "you might want to let them know, Syaoran showers every thirty years and has a _very_ hairy back – I measured it when he was taking a nap – and just so you know, he sleeps naked except for a red lacy thong with a teddy bear named Chichi – and I swear, it's as long as his nose hair, which is about as long as mine –"

"Will you shut up already?"

* * *

"What the hell is that?"

"Thanks, Tomoyo," Sakura muttered under her breath as she approached her at the back of the mansion. "Just what I need."

Tomoyo only ignored her, still looking at her dress. "I thought you said it was white and gorgeous!"

"No I didn't," her best friend retorted. "You probably thought that in your mind. When are we going in? When is this thing gonna be over? C'mon!"

"I never knew you wanted to marry Syaoran this bad," Tomoyo grinned slyly. "And seriously. I mean, you look amazing, but I wanted a white and poofy dress with sequens splattered over the corset and it should be strapless and –"

"I'll keep that in mind when you marry Eriol," Sakura patted her back, "I mean, it's not gonna be long, is it?"

"Don't even remind me of that git."

"Where's Rika and Chiharu?"

Shrugging, Tomoyo examined her dress, putting her face very close to Sakura's frontal area. As if on cue, their other two friends arrived – very amused.

"It's too late," Chiharu coughed at Tomoyo, who was still looking at the bride's dress up close, "she's getting married. I never knew you were a lesbian –"

"Whatever," Tomoyo rolled her eyes, lifting her head. "You know I can do the stitching so much better than this, this one looks like a gorilla on crack made it –"

"I think you look beautiful, Saku," Rika beamed at her, ignoring Tomoyo's ongoing ramblings. "Don't listen to her, I think the drunk chimpanzee did a great job."

"Gorilla on crack," Chiharu corrected.

"As if it matters," Rika snorted, then giving Sakura a hug.

Tomoyo continued to frown, "So it's an all-traditional Chinese marriage, huh?"

"Unfortunately," Sakura sighed. "They said this dress has been worn by four generations." Her three friends immediately took a step back, which earned them a sharp glare. "It doesn't smell! Well, it did," she corrected herself, thinking back. "But I sprayed some perfume on it – okay, a lot of perfume on it, and it's all fine now!"

"As fine as a French prostitute," Rika snorted.

"Why _French_?" Chiharu frowned. "Why must it be French? Why can't it be – I don't know, Las Vegasan or however you say it, or Italian, or – or Japanese?"

"Las Vegas is famous for gambling, Italy is famous for its food and Japanese is famous for its sushi and annoyingly cute stuff," Rika retorted. "Why must you complain about everything?"

Narrowing her eyes, Chiharu huffed, "I'm not complaining, I'm just wondering! I don't know, have you ever thought about the hookers in France? Maybe they're feeling offended!"

"You didn't think whether or not it offended me when you told Sakura that my face looked like a muted carrot!"

Chiharu frowned. "Damn, you heard that?"

As they continued on bickering like an old married couple, Tomoyo turned to Sakura, shaking her head at the other two. "They remind me of you two," she commented.

"Who? Who you two? What do you mean, YouTube?"

"You and Syaoran, moron."

"At least you won't be seeing me snuggling up to him and calling him Syaorannie-Pooh-Bear-Sweetie!"

"You guys aren't even married yet, and you've already got a nick name for him?" a voice chuckled behind her. Sakura turned around, and beamed when she saw her father. After giving him a hug, she pouted a little and looked up at him, "I'm not giving him any nick names! Well, fine, I've got one or two or three or seven thousand in mind, and so far, the best one I have is Mr. So-Grumpy-I-Look-Constipated-In-The-Face –"

"You girls should go outside," Fujitaka coughed, interrupting his daughter. "You don't want to be late!"

Rika and Chiharu shut their mouths for two seconds, retreated with Tomoyo before starting up again.

"So," Fujitaka started, smiling at Sakura after her friends left, "are you ready?"

As Sakura looked into her father's eyes, she couldn't help but feel a pang of sadness: this was it. She was getting married – to the biggest jerk on the planet, for her family.

"I don't want you to do something you don't want," Fujitaka said quietly, taking her hands. "If you want to back out, you can still do it. It doesn't matter, I – as well as Touya, however much he may deny it – want what's best for you."

Touched, Sakura shook her head. "I want what's best for you too. And Touya. He can't land himself a job for more than a week, I have to help out some how," she smiled weakly, and her dad chuckled. "Anyhow, it'll be fun, don't you think?"

"I'll leave that up for you to decide," Fujitaka smiled, put an arm around her shoulder and hugged her tight. "Who knows, maybe we'll see you two falling in love with each other at the end?"

"…"

"…"

"When pigs fly."

* * *

"The perfume is starting to wear off," Tomoyo stated, fanning herself with her napkin.

"I know," Sakura said miserably, "and I'm the one who's wearing it!"

"I'm sitting next to you!"

"So am I, I'm stuck with this garlic-smelling girl for the rest of my life," Syaoran commented, rolling his eyes before taking a sip of champagne.

"Garlic?" Tomoyo frowned. "I think it's more like onion, I had to chop some for the curry my mom was making last night –"

"Curry?"

Sakura dropped her chopsticks, looking at him with her jaw open. "You haven't heard of curry either?" she asked in a high-pitched voice, stricken. "Tomoyo!" she turned to her best friend, slightly hysterical, "Look what I got myself into!"

"What do you eat?" Tomoyo asked Syaoran, who shrugged.

"This."

"_This_?" Sakura gawked at the table in front of him. "That's – that's it?"

"I think it's quite tasty."

"What about the hot pot? The sushi? Fried chicken?"

Syaoran suddenly glared at her, "Fried chicken is mine."

"Oh no it isn't," Sakura growled. "You're talking to a master at taking as many fried chicken as possible!"

"Really?" Syaoran cocked an eyebrow at her, grabbing his chopsticks, as she did the same. "They're serving the chicken after the dim sum – which will be taken away in five seconds. Watch out, kid."

"I wouldn't be talking if I were you," Sakura shot back, and the two newlyweds locked themselves in a death-like glare.

Seriously, you could see the lightning connecting their eyes.

But as the waiter removed the empty plates and placed down the platter of the married couple's favorites, Yelan came forward, announcing, "Time for you two to go around!"

Sakura knocked Syaoran's arm away and grabbed the biggest drumstick from the mountain, beaming in victory. "I GOT ONE!" she said gleefully, putting it down on her plate and sticking her tongue out at Syaoran. "HA! Too slow!"

"…"

"… come on, we can't keep the guests waiting!" Sakura coughed nervously, jumped up and threw her napkin on her vacated seat, grabbing Syaoran by the arm. She took her glass as he did the same, and for a moment they just stood there, looking at the filled hall.

"Um," Sakura started, "do we need to do this?"

"It's tradition, in Chinese weddings," Syaoran mumbled, not looking too happy himself. "There are a lot of tables, we're going to have to give a toast at each one – are you sure you can handle that much alcohol?"

"Are you implying that I'm weak?" Sakura huffed, clenching her glass tighter. "I'M NOT! I can handle it!"

"We can replace the champagne with some sparkling water, no one will notice –"

"I said, are you implying that I'm _weak_?" she repeated, and not giving him a chance to reply. "Cause I'm not! I'M NOT!"

Syaoran glanced nervously around them as several heads turned towards their direction. "Will you keep it down?" he hissed, grabbing onto her hand. "They're not deaf, you know. And who knows, someone might be disguised as one of the media, I don't want our marriage to be labeled a failure within its first two hours –"

And as if on cue, someone on the other side of the hall started taking pictures. Bright flashes emitted from the camera, making Syaoran and Sakura as well as the rest of the guests shield their eyes.

"SECURITY!" someone screamed from their table. "SECURITY! Where are those little creeps? DIDN'T WE SAY NO MEDIA?"

As they watched some uniformed men drag the reporter away ("CONGRATULATIONS! HOW DOES IT FEEL TO BE MARRIED TO THE NUMBER ONE BACHELOR IN ASIA? ARE YOU HAVING ANY REGRETS? HOW MANY DUMPLINGS DID YOU EAT – MMMF!"), Sakura asked Syaoran, "Who's that?"

"My grandmother. Haven't you met her already?"

"No," Sakura replied, frowning. "And I didn't mean her, I meant that guy they just dragged out – doesn't he look familiar?"

"Come to think of it, yeah," Syaoran took another gulp of his drink. "Hey – that's the girl from our class!"

"Girl?"

"Yeah, the girl who sits behind me, the-girl-who-hasn't-trimmed-or-washed-her-hair-in-ages," Syaoran nodded.

"What? I thought that was the greasy-haired-guy-who-hasn't-trimmed-his-hair-in-years!" Sakura gawked, now squinting to see the guy/girl/both genders/pigeon.

"That can't be a guy. Look at the length of that hair!"

"A girl wouldn't leave her hair unwashed for decades!" she retorted, before adding, "Besides, your hair's about the same length –"

"_That's_ an insult," he glowered at her. "And it's not the same length, I just don't like hair-so-short-it-looks-like-I'm-bald."

"I still think it's a guy," Sakura stated simply.

"It's a girl, I tell you," Syaoran rolled his eyes, but frowned and cocked his head to the side. "But if you look at her from this angle … she looks like a guy."

Sakura followed suit, still squinting. "Hmm, he looks like a girl in this perspective."

The both of them stood their, champagne flutes in hand, head cocked to the left side. They were starting to attract curious looks – well, wouldn't you?

"Syaoran," Sakura said, breaking their silence, head still in position.

"Hn."

"My neck's starting to hurt."

After they forced their heads to remain straight, Yelan walked towards them with a slight frown on her face. "You've been standing here for nearly ten minutes," she said curtly. "If you stand here any longer the guests will turn into mold. Now," she placed a hand on each of their backs, forcing them to walk, "there's someone who'd like to meet you," she said to Sakura, who was still rubbing her neck.

Before she could ask who it was, a small, fragile-looking woman approached them. Sakura had to look down to look into her eyes; this woman was a head shorter than her – maybe even more.

"So," the old lady barked, surprising Sakura, "this is my new granddaughter, is it?"

"Yes, Mama," Yelan sighed. "The least you can do is be a little polite, don't scare the poor girl –"

"Polite?" Syaoran's grandmother snorted. "I _am_ being polite! Shush," she held a finger up as Yelan opened her mouth to retort. "Now, let me have a good look at the newest Li."

Sakura couldn't help but feel edgy and nervous as her grandmother-in-law stood on her tip toes, examining her face closely before walking a circle around her, slowly looking her over. _What if she didn't approve?_ Sakura couldn't help but wonder. _What if there's something on my tooth? Or on my face? Damn it – there's a rice sticking to the end of my nose, isn't there? I can feel it. Crap, crappity crap crap crap, this is so embarrassing, I need to get it off, get it off – maybe if I wrinkle my nose, it'll fall off?_

As Sakura busily focused on wriggling her nose, looking slightly cross-eyed, Syaoran's grandmother announced, "My husband chose well," she said, then smiled at Sakura, which astonished her. "You're a beauty, darling!"

"Uh," Sakura cleared her throat, her thoughts on the rice forgotten, "thank you?"

"Call me Nana," she beamed at her, patting her hand. "We're family now!"

"Er – yes, of course," Sakura blushed slightly.

"You!" Nana boomed, turning towards Syaoran, who winced a little. The little woman had a surprisingly loud voice. "Treat this one well! You'll regret it if you don't. Is that understood?"

Syaoran seemed to cower under his grandmother's glare, which made Sakura giggle. "Yes, Nana."

"Good," she grinned, holding up her glass. "Let's get going, then!"

Syaoran started to follow, but stopped when Sakura prodded his arm. Turning around, he looked in the direction of Sakura's gaze – at the platter of fried chicken.

Minus the fried chicken.

"There's none left?" he gasped. "_NONE_?"

"This means I win!"

"What?"

"I got that drumstick before we had to get up – no – wait!" Sakura groaned as she saw Touya grab her plate and take her food. "YOU STUPID TURKEY HEAD! That's mine, that's mine, you – damn it, he bit into it."

Syaoran had to chuckle. "Let's get going," he said, grabbing her arm and leading her to the first table.

His new wife didn't say anything, merely glared at her brother over her shoulder.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you all for the reviews! And yes, I lied. SORRY! D: I found time to type this up, heh. This is only half of the wedding, look out for the next chapter! ;D I think I'll upload it before I leave, maybe mid-July. (:

Destiny921: Thanks for the suggestion! Hope it meets your expectations, haha.

Mystic Moon Empress: I wouldn't say airheaded, just a little hyper. LOL.

MoonLove Angel: I'll definitely put those four in! I almost forgot them, shame on me. O:

Kero: I'm definitely putting that in! The wedding part isn't over yet though, so … yesh. Thanks for the suggestion! (:

Insanity-ward: I'm not too sure, but I'll definitely stay there for a couple of years. I'm in Taiwan now. I don't feel like moving anymore, my whole life story can be summed up in one word: moving. XD

REVIEW KTHX. I worked hard for the chapter, I Googled it up and even asked my mom about traditional Chinese weddings. She got all suspicious and was going 'ARE YOU TRYING TO TELL ME SOMETHING?'

LOLYEAHRIGHT.

It wasn't all traditional though, the whole process is so long and boring I cut some parts out. Whoo.

So, anyway, where was I? Oh yeah.

REVIIIIIIIEW!


End file.
